A Little Princess
by Kiyoko Hanazono 'ZaZaRu'-Chu
Summary: Karna orang tua Karin yg sangat sibuk,Karin di masukkan ke sebuah sekolah milik Kirio yg bernama Sakuragaoka Academy /Pergi dari sini sekarang juga/Dialah yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal seluruh harta kel Kujyou/RnR please? "CHAPTER TERAKHIR!"
1. Hari Pertama Masuk Sakuragaoka Academy

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 1**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romantic,Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu,Kujyou Kazuto dan Kujyou Suzuka pergi membawa Karin ke sebuah sekolahan yg bernama Sakuragaoka Academy yaitu salah satu sekolahan elit di Jepang...

.

.

.

"ibu,inikah sekolahan itu?" tanya seorang gadis bermata zambrut yg menatap wajah ibunya...

.

.

"iya" jawab singkat Kujyou Suzuka pada Karin

.

.

"Karin,di sinilah kau akan bersekolah" kata Kujyou Kazuto pada Karin

.

.

"tapi...tapi..."

.

.

"orang yg mempunyai sekolahan ini adalah teman baik ayah,namanya tuan Karasuma Kirio,dia adalah orang yg baik,jadi kau tidak perlu hawatir"

.

.

"tapi ayah aku tidak mau tinggal dan sekolah di sini! Tidak ada satu orangpun yg aku kenal ayah!" jawab Karin dengan nada tinggi pada ayahnya

.

.

"jadi kau ya anak yg bernama Hanazono Karin,kau anak yg sangat cantik... sama cantiknya dengan ibumu... kau tidak perlu hawatir,di sini aku yg akan menjagamu,jadi kau tenang saja ya putri kecil ku..." kata seorang pria berambut hitam yg memakai kaca mata bernama Karasuma Kirio

.

.

"aku tidak mengenal mu sama sekali! Aku juga tidak mau di rawat di sini!"

.

.

"Karin! Kau benar benar tidak sopan! Dia adalah kepala sekolah di sini! Dan dia juga teman baik ayah dan ibu,kau harus menghormatinya! Kau mengerti!" bentak Kujyou Suzuka pada Karin

.

.

"tapi...tapi ibu... aku tidak mau tinggal di sini... aku ingin kalian berdua yg merawat ku,aku ingin makan sarapan yg ibu buatkan setiap pagi... aku ingin melihat ayah mengantarku pergi kesekolah,aku ingin teman teman di sekolah ku yg lama bu... aku tidak mau...aku tidak mau di sini... bawa aku pulang ayah... ibu ayo bawa aku pulang...ibu..."

.

.

"kau seharusnya mengerti Karin! Ayah dan ibu sangat sibuk,kami tidak ada waktu untuk merawatmu..."

.

.

"seminggu sekali ibu dan ayah akan melihat keadaanmu di sini,jika ada perkumpulan orang tua kami juga akan datang,dan jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja pada tuan Kirio,dia pasti akan sangat memperhatikanmu sayang... tuan Kirio adalah orang yg sangat baik,kau pasti akan betah tinggal di sini,"

.

.

"benar kah itu bu?"

.

.

"iya,ibu dulu juga bersekolah di sini,ibu,Kirio,dan ayahmu adalah teman baik... dia adalah orang terbaik yg pernah ibu kenal.. pada awalnya kau akan merasa kesepian,tapi lama kelamaan kau akan mendapatkan teman,hingga saat itu tiba,ibu dan ayah pasti akan membawa kau pulang dan berkumpul kembali... sekarang kau mengerti?"

.

.

"iya,aku mau tinggal di sini... aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba,aku akan menunggu kalian datang..."

.

.

"jadilah seorang putri yg cerdas,jujur,dan baik hati kepada semua orang... putri sejati tidak akan menangis,hapus air matamu Karin... air mata tidak pantas untuk seorang putri,dan semua anak perempuan di dunia ini adalah tuan putri... kau mengerti sayang?"

.

.

"iya! Aku sangat mengerti! Aku mencintaimu bu...aku mencintai kalian berdua!" jawab Karin sambil memeluk ke dua orang tuanya...

.

.

.

.

Mulai saat itu,Karin tinggal dan bersekolah di Sakuragaoka Academy milik Karasuma Kirio

.

.

.

Hari demi haripun di lewati Karin,ia pun belum mendapatkan 1 temanpun...

Hingga suatu hari,saat sedang makan siang...

.

.

.

"hy... apakah kau anak yg baru masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya lembut seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yg bernama Kujyou Himeka

.

.

"emm,iya... perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin"

.

.

"namaku Kujyou Himeka ^_^ apa kau kesepian?"

.

.

"ya begitulah,apa lagi aku lihat orang orang di sini seperti tidak memperdulikan ku..."

.

.

"sudah,tidak perlu sedih... mulai sekarang,kau dan aku adalah teman... dulu saat aku baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini juga begitu,tidak ada yg mau menjadi teman ku..."

.

.

"jadi mulai sekarang kita adalah teman?"

.

.

"iya ^_^"

.

.

"akhirnya,aku mendapatkan teman juga..."

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian,saat semua murid sedang bersiap siap di kamar masing masing,kemudian datanglah seorang anak laki laki yg sangat tampan yg baru saja masuk ke Sakuragaoka Academy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hy coba lihat anak laki laki itu,dia tampan sekali..."

.

.

Kemudian,seorang murid yg bernama Rika Karasuma keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke lantai 1 untuk melihat langsung murid tersebut

.

.

.

Saat murid laki laki itu sedang menaiki tangga,ia pun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Rika

.

.

"apa kau murid laki laki itu? Ternyata wajahmu tak setampan yg aku kira ya..."

_Namun,murid itu tak bergeming sedikitpun..._

"siapa namamu?"

_Lagi lagi,laki laki itu tidak memperdulikannya_

"hy! Jawab aku! Apa kau memiliki masalah pendengaran? Hy ayo jawab aku!" bentak Rika pada laki laki itu...

.

.

Lalu,laki laki itu pun menjawabnya...

.

.

"itu bukan urusanmu! Ayo minggir dari hadapan ku! Kau menghalangiku!" jawab dingin anak laki laki itu...

.

.

"dasar laki laki aneh!" teriak Rika

.

.

.

~Saat Karin dan Himeka di taman~

.

.

.

"aneh sekali ya anak laki laki itu..."

.

.

"apa?" tanya Himeka

.

.

"iya,saat Rika bicara padanya dia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali... dia adalah satu satunya orang yg berani tidak memperdulikan Rika saat dia bicara,selain dia mana mungkin ada murid yg berani seperti itu"

.

.

"oh,maksudmu Kujyou Kazune ya,dia anak yg cukup pendiam... tapi kau lihat tidak bagaimana ekspresi Rika saat Kazune tidak memperdulikannya dia seperti penyihir!"

.

.

"iya,ehh bagaimana kau tau namanya? Dan bagaimana kau tau jika dia adalah anak yg pendiam?"

.

.

"tadi,tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan tuan Kirio dengan dia,dan tak sengaja aku melihat papan nama yg terdapat di asrama..."

.

.

"oh,jadi begitu ya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	2. Pementasan Cinderella

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 2**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romantic,Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Pementasan Cinderella-**

**.**

**RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian,Sakuragaoka Academy mengadakan acara perkumpulan orang tua

Semua anak sangat gembira mendengar kabar tersebut,tetapi hanya Kazune saja lah yg sedih

.

.

.

.

"hy,apa kau sendiri? Apa boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" sapa lembut Karin pada Kazune

.

"silakan..." jawab singkat Kazune dengan begitu dingin pada Karin

.

"semua orang terlihat bahagia,tapi kenapa hanya kau yg beraut wajah sedih? Kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungi orang tuamu?"

.

"itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Kazune yg berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Karin

.

"kenapa sikapmu begitu dingin?"

.

"apa?"

.

"kenapa kau begitu dingin,kenapa kau tidak pernah memperdulikan orang orang di sekelilingmu! Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakan saja! Aku bisa menjadi tempatmu berbagi cerita!"

.

"apa kau benar benar ingin tau seperti apa kehidupanku! Apa kau benar benar ingin tau seperti apa aku hidup! Apa kau benar benar ingin tau!" bentak Kazune pada Karin

.

"aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah Kazune"

.

"saat aku berumur 4 tahun ayahku mengalami kecelakaan saat berada di laboratorium,dan ibu ku meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun,sejak saat itu,aku tinggal dan mengurus diriku sendiri,hingga beberapa bulan yg lalu saat aku berumur 15 tahun,aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dan bersekolah di tempat orang tuaku bersekolah dulu,yaitu Sakuragaoka Academy... apa saat ini kau senang karna telah mengetahui semuanya? Apa kau puas?"

.

"jadi begitu ya,Kazune maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih... maaf,maaf kan aku Kazune..."

.

"sudahlah,jangan terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihan,sebaiknya kau menghubungi orang tuamu dan beri tau mereka jika besok ada perkumpulan orang tua..." ujar Kazune sambil tersenyum kecil

.

"baiklah! Kazune,setelah aku menghubungi orang tua ku,aku akan mengajakmu makan di kantin,dan kau tidak perlu membayarnya,biar aku yg bayar!"

.

"kau kira aku orang yg tidak mampu? Biar aku saja yg bayar..."

.

"aku saja ya,1 kali saja..."

.

"sudahlah,terserah kau saja! Hubungilah orang tuamu! Kau harus menjaga mereka dengan baik ya! Jangan sia siakan mereka,kau mengerti!"

.

"emm,aku mengerti!"

.

.

.

.

Kemudian,Karin menghubungi orang tuanya...

Setelah itu,saat Karin sedang bersama Kazune,ternyata Rika melihat dari kejahan...

.

.

.

"sepertinya Karin sudah mulai mendekati anak baru itu,dasar penjilat! Lihat saja,aku pasti yg akan menang! Dan peran Cinderella akan menjadi milik ku!" ujar Rika yg iri melihat Karin bersama Kazune...

.

.

.

_Beberapa jam kemudian,_

.

.

.

"hmm,hhmm,tes..tes... untuk seluruh murid Sakuragaoka Academy di harapkan segera berkumpul di ruang teater,trimakasih..." kata Kirio

.

"wah,apakah akan ada drama?" kata para siswa

.

"drama apa ya?" jawab siswa yg lain...

.

"apa kah aku bisa menjadi pemeran utamanya?" ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal bewarna hijau

.

.

.

.

**Saat semua siswa telah berkumpul di ruang teater,kemudian Kirio dan Kirika mengumumkan sesuatu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku rasa kalian semua merasa bingung dan bertanya mengapa kalian berada di ruangan ini... alasannya adalah karna besok ada perkumpulan orang tua,saya sebagai pemilik sekolah ini akan mengadakan pentas Cinderella untuk di persembahkan pada orang tua kalian"

.

"dan untuk itu,kami akan memilih salah satu dari kalian yg akan memerankan peran Cinderella,dan siapa yg telah hafal dialog Cinderella di persilakan untuk maju dan mempertunjukkannya pada kami satu persatu..." ujar Kirika sambil membagikan dialog dialog untuk pentas kepada semua siswa

.

"apakah aku bisa memiliki peran Cinderella?" ujar seorang anak berambut ikal berwarna hijau yg bernama Miyon

.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan peran itu! Aku lah yg akan menjadi Cinderella! Bahkan untuk mengikuti pementasan ini kaupun tidak pantas!" kata Rika dengan begitu sombong

.

"cukup Rika! Memangnya kenapa kalau Miyon ingin mengikuti pentas ini? Dia juga berhak!"

.

"kau dan dia tidak pantas ada di sekolahan elit ini,seharusnya kalian sekolah di tempat yg biasa saja!"

.

"apa kau takut jika aku dan Miyon akan menjadi pemeran utamanya Rika?"

.

"aku tidak takut sama sekali! Bahkan kalian tidak pantas untuk menjadi pemeran biasa saja!"

.

"semua anak perempuan di dunia ini adalah putri,mereka berhak untuk bermimpi! Seharusnya kau menghargai orang lain,bukan seperti ini Rika!"

.

"bicara dengan kalian hanya akan membuang buang waktuku saja! Minggir aku mau lewat!"

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa jam kemudian,Kirio dan Kirika mengumumkan siapa yg berhak memerankan peran Cinderella dan peran Pangeran..._

_._

_._

_._

"yg berhak memerankan peran Cinderella adalah..."

.

"semuanya sudah sangat jelas,sudah pasti aku yg akan menjadi Cinderella,dan aku akan berpasangan dengan Kazune...!" kata Rika dengan sangat yakin

.

"pemenangnya adalah...adalah...adalah Hanazono Karin..."

.

"wah selamat ya,kau hebat..." ujar para siswa

.

"hebat sekali dia ya,bisa mengalahkan Rika" kata siswa yg lain

.

"Karin,kau hebat! Selamat ya!"

.

"iya,trimakasih semuanya... ^_^"

.

.

.

"dan yg memerankan peran pangeran adalah Kujyou Kazune..."

.

"wah,mereka memang pasangan yg serasi..."

.

"iya benar..."

.

"hah? Aku bisa menang? Padahal menurutku ektingku jelek..." kata Kazune yg merasa heran...

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya,saat semua orang tua telah datang berkumpul...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ibu,ayah aku merindukan kalian... ^_^" kata Karin yg langsung memeluk Suzuka dan Kazuto

.

"wah,jadi ini ya orang tua nya Karin?"

.

"iya,ibu ayah ini adalah Kujyou Himeka yaitu teman baikku selama ada di sini..."

.

"perkenalkan namaku Kujyou Himeka..."

.

"kau anak yg manis Himeka ^_^" puji Suzuka pada Himeka

.

"trimakasih bibi..."

.

"ibu,hari ini aku memerankan peran Cinderella..."

.

"wah,kau hebat sayang... ibu harap penampilanmu di atas panggung nanti menjadi penampilan yg sangat indah dan akan ibu kenang selamanya..."

.

.

.

"perhatian perhatian kepada murid murid dan orang tua,segera memasuki ruang teater,karna pementasan Cinderella akan segera di mulai..."

.

.

"ibu,aku pergi bersiap siap dulu ya!"

.

.

.

**Saat pementasan,Karin menjadi seorang cinderella yg begitu cantik...**

**Ia memerankan peran Cinderella dengan perasaan yg begitu bahagia...**

**Kemudian,Rika yg merasa malu karna tidak terpilih menjadi Cinderella ia pun menjadi dayangnya Karin...**

**Pementasan pun berakhir...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin,kau hebat sekali sayang! Ibu bangga!"

.

"melihatmu di atas panggung,mengingatkan ayah akan kejadian 19 tahun yg lalu.."

.

"ayah,ibu bisakah kalian tinggal lebih lama lagi?"

.

"ibu sangat ingin,tapi tidak bisa sayang,kami harus segera pergi bekerja lagi..."

.

"benar Karin,ayah dan ibu pulang dulu ya,kau jaga diri baik baik sayang..."

.

"hati hati ya... aku mencintai kalian..."

.

.

.

Lalu,Kazune mengajak Karin pergi ke taman belakang asrama Sakuragaoka Academy,,,,

.

.

"Karin..."

.

"iya,ada apa Kazune?"

.

"trimakasih banyak ya..."

.

"untuk apa?"

.

"untuk hari ini dan semuanya... karna kau,aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan masa lalu yg begitu menyakitkan buatku... dan sekali lagi ku ucapkan trimakasih Karin..."

.

"bagiku,asalkan orang bahagia,aku juga bahagia karna ibuku pernah mengatakan,jika kita membuat orang lain bahagia,kita akan mendapatkan kebahagian 2x lipat..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

**.**

**.**

"apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	3. So sad

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 3**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romantic,Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-So sad-**

**.**

**RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, berhembus kabar yg tidak sedap, saat Karin sedang berada di dalam asrama pribadinya, tiba tiba saja ponsel miliknya berbunyi...

"Tidak biasanya ada orang yang menelpon ku, kira kira siapa ya?" kata Karin yang sedang memegang ponsel miliknya dan ingin mengangkat telpon tersebut...

"Halo, benarkah anda Nona Karin?" tanya seseorang dengan nada panik

"Iya, aku sendiri yang bernama Karin, memangnya ada apa?" jawab Karin santai

"Nona, cepat datang kemari!"

"Kemana? Memangnya ada apa? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Karin pada orang itu

"Orang tua anda...orangtua anda..."

"Kenapa dengan orangtua ku? Ada apa? Ayo jelaskan padaku!"

"Orangtua anda mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas nona!"

"Apa?" kata Karin yg seolah tak percaya...

.

Kemudian,Karin pergi menuju rumah sakit tempat orangtuanya di rawat...

Saat ia ingin pergi ke rumah sakit

"Karin, kau mau pergi kemana?" kata Kirio yg merupakan pemilik Sakuragaoka Academy yang kebetulan lewat dan bertemu Karin di tangga

"Tuan, aku ingin pergi keluar asrama sebentar, tolong izinkan aku! Dan aku pergi dulu!" kata Karin yang panik akan keadaan orangtuanya dan turun menyusuri tangga

"Kau kira semudah itu datang dan pergi asrama ini? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya! Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu!" kata Kirio yang menarik tangan kiri Karin...

"Tapi tuan, aku mohon satu kali ini saja!" pinta Karin pada Kirio

"Tidak bisa!"

"Aku mohon! Orangtua ku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, aku mohon...aku mohon tuan!"

Saat Karin dan Kirio sedang berbincang bincang, tiba tiba saja Kazune melihat mereka...

"Kataku tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada apa ini tuan? Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian sangat serius..."

"Tuan Kirio aku mohon izinkan aku keluar asrama kali ini saja, aku mohon! Bukankah anda adalah sahabat baik orang tua ku, apa kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tuan, tolong izinkan Karin keluar,"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab! Tolong izinkan Karin keluar!"

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini kau aku izinkan... hati hati Hanazono Karin, semoga orangtua mu baik baik saja!" kata Kirio yang menunjukkan senyum nya, tapi bukanlah senyum yang bersahabat, namun senyum yang mengerikan...

.

.

.

Sayup sayup matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat

Karin melangkahkan kaki kaki mungilnya begitu cepat, semua orang yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing masing tiba tiba berhenti dan memperhatikan gadis berbola mata zambrut tersebut...

Begitu banyak kringat yang jatuh dari tubuhnya, satu per satu air mata jatuh dari mata zambrut yang indah miliknya itu, entah mengapa saat itu waktu seolah di hentikan... Karin pun semakin tak berdaya lagi untuk melangkahkan kaki kaki mungilnya untuk tiba di sebuah rumah sakit...

"Tuhan, aku mohon semoga tak terjadi apa apa dengan mereka..." kata Karin dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan dengan berjuta harapan di dalam hatinya...

Setibanya di rumah sakit...

"Suster, apa tadi ada pasien korban kecelakaan lalu lintas? Jika ada di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Karin pada seorang Suster dengan bercucuran keringan dan air mata dan dengan nafas yg terengah engah

"Apa yang anda maksud pasien yang bernama Kujyou Kazuto dan Kujyou Suzuka?"

"Iya, mereka ada di mana?"

"Saat ini dokter sedang menanganinya, apa kau anak yang bernama Hanazono Karin?"

"Iya benar, aku adalah anak mereka, memangnya kenapa?"

"tadi ada seorang pria yang membawa orangtua anda kemari dan menitipkan ponsel ini padaku, dia bilang jika ada anak yg bernama Hanazono Karin tolong berikan padanya, dan ini aku berikan ponselnya mungkin ini ponsel orangtua mu..."

"Trimakasih, jangan jangan orang yang menelpon ku tadi? Suster, apa dia meninggalkan kartu nama atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya berpesan untuk memberikan ponsel itu padamu..."

"Oh,trimakasih sebelumnya"

.

.

Karin pun menunggu dan berdoa semoga orangtuanya baik baik saja, kemudian para polisi pun datang ke rumah sakit

"Apa kau salah satu keluarga korban?" tanya salah satu Polisi pada Karin

"Iya, aku adalah anaknya..." jawab Karin yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Kami baru saja menyelidiki tentang kasus kecelakaan lalu linta orangtuamu, berdasarkan bukti dan beberapa saksi, rem mobil orangtua mu rusak, dan sepertinya ada yang sengaja merusak rem mobil orangtua mu, apa orangtua mu memiliki suatu masalah dengan teman temannya mungkin?" kata Polisi tersebut

"Apa? Jadi rem mobil orangtua ku rusak? Aku rasa tidak ada, karna orangtua ku slalu menjalin hubungan baik dengan teman temannya, dan selama beberapa bulan ini aku tidak tinggal bersama mereka, melainkan tinggal di sebuah sekolah!"

"Jika saya boleh tahu, kau tinggal di sekolah mana?"

"Di Sakuragaoka Academy,"

"Baiklah, kami akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut dan sebaiknya kau jangan sampai kelelahan karna kau masih terlalu muda, dan kami akan memberi tahu mu jika ada perkembangan... selamat sore nona!"

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dokter pun keluar dari UGD dan memberi tahu tentang keadaan Kazuto dan Suzuka pada Karin

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan orangtuaku? Mereka baik baik saja bukan?" kata Karin yang berdiri mendekati dokter itu

Namun,dokter itu hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa apa...

"Dokter,kenapa kau hanya diam? Ada apa dengan mereka?" bentak Karin pada dokter itu

"Nona, kami telah melakukan yang terbaik, namun...namun..."

"Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya? Mereka baik baik saja bukan!" bentak Karin yang memotong perkataan dokter

"Yang sabar nona, kau masih terlalu mudah... orangtua anda... orangtua anda telah pergi ke Surga..." kata dokter itu yang memagang pundak Karin

"Apa? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Kalian bercanda, ayah, ibu ayo bangun! Kalian hanya tidur, beri tahu aku jika kalian hanya tidur! Kalian berjanji akan menjemputku suatu saat nanti! Dan kalian berjanji jika aku lulus dari Sakuragaoka Academy kita akan makan malam bersama sambil menikmati cahaya bulan bukan? Ayo bangun! Ayo bangun... aku mohon ayo bangun! Bangun...bangun..." kata Karin yang bercucuran air mata dan yang dari tadi terus memukul mukul tubuh orangtua nya...

"Karin..." teriak Kazune dari jauh...

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Karin..." kata Kazune yang melihat Karin menangis dan memukul mukul tubuh orangtua nya...

"Kazune, ini bohongkan? Ini bohongkan! Orangtua ku baik baik saja kan? Mereka hanya tidur, ia mereka hanya tidur karna kelelahan bekerja, kita hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam, dan setelah itu mereka akan sadar dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula bukan?" kata Karin yang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika mereka baik baik saja...

"Karin, kau harus sabar, kau harus menerima kenyataannya Karin... ini memang sulit, tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus menerimanya, Karin mereka sudah tidak ada... mereka sudah pergi ke Surga, kau harus bisa mengiklaskan kepergian mereka..." kata Kazune yang menepuk pundak Karin

"Tapi...tapi... aku tidak bisa Kazune, ini terlalu cepat... aku belum siap..." kata Karin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kazune

"Kau harus kuat Karin, kau tidak boleh lemah! Jika kau seperti ini, orangtua mu akan sedih! Kau tidak sendiri, masih ada aku di sisimu! Walaupun mereka telah tiada, namun mereka akan slalu ada di sisi mu Karin! Kau harus yakin itu... kau adalah orang yang kuat!" kata Kazune yang kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Karin

.

.

.

Matahari pun mulai tak menampakkan sinarnya lagi, cuaca yang tadinya cerah sekarang berubah menjadi malam yang gelap,sunyi,dan sangat dingin,

Langit berselimutkan kabut yang begitu tebal, bahkan langit pun ikut menangis melihat nasib malang Karin...

"Kenapa...kenapa semua ini harus terjadi...Tuhan, kenapa kau biarkan aku menderita? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan orang lain! Kau tidak adil!" kata Karin yang terus meratapi nasibnya

Rumah yang bisa di bilang mewah, sekarang berselimutkan duka yang cukup mendalam, tak pernah terpikir olehnya, jika rumahnya akan di penuhi dengan karangan bunga bertuliskan "Turut Berduka Cita", orang orang dari Sakuragaokan Academy pun datang dan turut berbela sungkawa termasuk Kirio yaitu pemilik Sakuragaoka Academy

Kemudian, tiba tiba saja Kirio duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di taman belakang rumah Karin

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya Kirio! Kau ini benar benar bodoh! Tuhan,tolong ampuni aku! Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Kazuto dan Suzuka! Walau aku membenci mereka termasuk Karin anaknya, tapi aku tidak memiliki maksud untuk membunuh mereka, seandainya aku tidak melakukan ini semua..."

.

.

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang sangat indah, udara pada pagi hari itu sangat sejuk...

Tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, ternyata Kazuto dan Suzuka datang ke Sakuragaoka Academy untuk menyumbangkan sebagian dana untuk pembangunan beberapa gedung,

"Kirio, trimakasih karna kau sudah merawat Karin anak ku denga begitu baik, kau memang teman yang baik, trimakasih sekali ya!" kata Kazuto pada Kirio

"Iya, aku juga senang bisa mendidik seorang anak yang manis seperti anakmu..."

"Benar, Karin suka menelpon ku, dia bilang jika kau memperlakukannya begitu baik, aku sangat bahagia sekali saat mendengarnya, dan karna itu, aku dan suami ku ingin menyumbangkan sebagian dari harta yang kami miliki untuk sekolah ini, apa kau tidak keberatan?" kata Suzuka yang memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat ke kuning kuningan

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, aku jadi tidak enak pada kalian berdua..."

"Tidak apa apa! Sebaiknya kau trima hadiah dari aku dan istri ku Kirio, kita adalah teman bukan? Dan aku dengar katanya sekolahan ini membutuhkan dana, ayo lah trima saja!" kata Kazuto

"baiklah,trimakasih banyak Kazuto, Suzuka, kalian adalah teman yang baik"

.

.

Lalu, saat Kazuto dan Suzuka sedang melihat lihat di sekitar Sakuragokan Academy, melintas sebuah pikiran buruk Kirio, kemudian Kirio merusak rem mobil milik Kazuto dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu tentang masalah ini

"Hidupmu terlalu sempurna Kazuto! Kau memiliki harta yang melimpah, istri yang cantik juga baik, dan anak yang cerdas... sementara aku harus mengalami ini semua... dan peran pangeran pada pementasan 19 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya milik ku, bukan milik mu! Maafkan aku Kazuto...

_**-end of flash back-**_

"Ini semua karna salahmu sendiri yang memiliki kehidupan yang begitu sempurna Kazuto! Dan Karin, tidak akan aku biarkan dia hidup bahagia! Dia harus merasakan penderitaan yang pernah aku rasakan!"

.

.

"Karin, kau harus sabar! Aku akan slalu ada di sisi mu Karin!" kata Kazune yang menepuk pundak Karin

"Trimakasih banyak Kazune..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**

* * *

><p>Makasih banyak ya yg udh mw Review + bca crta q... ^^"<p> 


	4. Terpenjara Sepi

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 4**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romance,Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Terpenjara Sepi-**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari hari pun berlalu, sejak kematian orangtuanya semua kehidupan Karin berubah... Karin menjadi begitu murung dan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan yang sangat mendalam...

"Mengapa mimpi ini tak kunjung berakhir? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua mimpi buruk ini... ayo kenapa tak bangun bangun juga!" ucap Karin yang sembari mencubit cubit wajah dan tangannya...

"Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Ini terlalu cepat bagi ku... katanya mereka akan datang menjemputku saat waktunya tiba, tapi...tapi... kenapa mereka berbohong? Kenapa ini harus terjadi! Aku benci kalian... ayo jemput aku juga!" ucap Karin yang sedari tadi duduk menyudut menyenderi di sudut kamar asramanya dan sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya yang meneteskan air mata...

Saat ia sedang menyudut sendirian di kamar asrama nya yang gelap, kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya...

"Karin...Karin... apa kau ada di sana? Apa aku boleh masuk?" ucap laki laki berambut pirang bernama Kazune yang mengetuk pintu tersebut

Namun, Karin tidak bergeming sedikitpun... ia tetap saja terlarut dalam penyesalannya...

"Karin, apa kau baik baik saja? Mengapa kau tidak menjawab aku? Karin, ada apa dengan mu?" ucap Kazune yang terus memukul mukul pintu kamar Karin

Karin tidak memperdulikan ucapan dari Kazune, lagi lagi dia terus menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam sela kakinya yang sedang duduk menyendiri di sudut kamarnya...

"Karin, kau jangan bercanda! Ayo buka pintunya! Jika kau tidak menjawab ucapan ku lagi, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka paksa pintu ini!" ancam Kazune yang telah lelah menunggu...

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Karin pun tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun... lalu Kazune membuka paksa pintu kamar Karin...

Kemudian...

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Karin? Ada apa dengan dirimu yang sekarang? Dan kenapa kamarmu begitu gelap..." tanya Kazune pada Karin yang hendak menyalakan lampu kamar Karin

"Jangan di nyalakan! Aku ingin hidup di tempat yang gelap, aku tidak mau hidup di tempat yang terang," ucap Karin yang terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela sela kakinya yang tertutup rapat

"Ada apa denganmu Karin? Kau bukanlah Karin yang dulu! Mana Karin yang dulu aku kenal? Karin yang selalu tersenyum, semangat, tidak pernah menyerah, dan slalu bersikap ramah dan baik kepada semua orang... mana? Kau bukanlah sahabatku lagi..."

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali Kazune..." ucap Karin yang tiba tiba saja berdiri

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Karin!" ucap Kazune dengan nada tinggi pada Karin...

"Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di tinggal orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini di saat yang tidak tepat! Sedikit pun tidak pernah terlintas dan terbayang dalam pikiran ku hal ini akan terjadi! Kau yang tidak mengerti sama sekali Kazune! Kau selalu saja memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain, kau tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain, kau orang yang tidak mengerti! Aku benci Kazune...! aku benci..."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Karin! Di bawah cahaya terang kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku!" ucap Kazune yang berjalan menghidupkan lampu kamar Karin

"Kazune kau..."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kehidupan ku yang sebenarnya? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kisah hidupku, kau lah yang tidak mengerti Karin! aku selalu ada untukmu! Kau tahu, selama bertahun tahun tidak ada yang menanggung hidupku, aku bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko roti saat aku berusia 9 tahun, apa kau tahu? Kau lah yang tidak mengerti... selama ini aku slalu ada di dekatmu... tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku Karin? dari kejauhan aku slalu memperhatikanmu Karin... aku mohon, mengertilah aku..." ucap Kazune pada Karin

"Kazune kau... aku takut Kazune... aku takut... aku takut jika suatu saat nanti semua orang yang aku sayangi dan cintai pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian... aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau sendirian...!" ucap Karin yang terus menangis...

"Kau tidak perlu takut Karin, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu! Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja... dan maaf jika aku sudah membuatku takut Karin... mulai sekarang kau tidak akan merasa kedinginan, kesepian, karna aku akan selalu ada untukmu..." ucap Kazune yang menarik tangan kanan Karin dan memeluk Karin dengan begitu erat

"Kazune, maaf jika aku sudah egois... karna saat ini perasaanku begitu kacau, aku pun tidak bisa mengatur emosiku lagi.. maaf..."

"Usstt... sudah tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi, mulai sekarang jika kau ada bantuan, cukup kau katakan padaku, dan aku pasti akan membantumu..." ucap Kazune yang menempelkan salah satu jarinya di bibir milik Karin

.

.

.

Kemudian, saat semua siswa sedang berkumpul dan asik sarapan pagi bersama di ruang makan, tiba tiba saja Karin yang sedang membawa makanannya menuju sebuah kursi tiba tiba saja terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan makanannya di pakaian milik Rika

"Hy wanita murahan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau lihat, gara gara kau bajuku sekarang kotor, ini baju mahal! Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menggantinya!" seru Rika pada Karin

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, sini aku bersihkan" ucap Karin yang memegang sebuah sapu tangan putih dan bermaksud untuk membersihkan pakaian Rika

"Apa dengan maaf bisa membersihkan pakaianku?"

"Makanya, sini aku bersihkan"

"Tidak perlu! Bisa bisa pakaianku bukan malah bersih, tapi malah akan semakin kotor saja! Pergi dan menjauh dari ku! Kau wanita pembawa sial!" ucap Rika yang mendorongkan tubuh Karin

"Bukannya tadi kakimu sendiri yang membuat pakaianmu kotor? Bukannya kau sengaja melakukan semua ini padanya? Ini kan jebakanmu sendiri," ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang bernama Kazusa

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jika kau ingin bersaing di bidang pelajaran bersainglah dengan sehat! Kau yang menjebakku, dasar wanita aneh!"

"Terserah kau sajalah... aku lebih baik wanita aneh, dari pada kau wanita yang sok SUCI... selamat tinggal wanita suci" ucap Kazusa sambil melontarkan senyum sinisnya pada Rika dan pergi meninggalkan Rika

"Kenapa dia selalu saja membuatku kesal! Dasar wanita aneh!" ucap Rika yang kesal pada Kazusa

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kirio yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah pertemuan, mendengar perseteruan antara Rika, Kazusa, dan Karin pun merasa kesal...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" ucap Kirio yang sangat marah melihat ketiga orang muridnya yang sedang adu mulut

Tetapi, mereka tetap saja tidak memperdulikan Kirio...

"Berhenti! Karin, Rika, Kazusa, kalian bertiga ayo ikut aku ke kantor...

.

.

Saat di dalam kantor pribadi Kirio

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian bertiga tidak memiliki rasa malu sedikitpun?"

"Dia yang mulai..."

"Dia..."

"Tidak, dia yang mulai..."

Adu mulutpun kembali terdengar...

"Cukup! Hentikan! Sebagai hukuman kalian bertiga yang akan membersihkan semua piring sisa sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam... kalian mengerti!" ucap Kirio yang memukul meja pribadi miliknya

"Baik tuan..."

"Jika begitu, tolong kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

.

.

"Semua ini karna dirimu!" ucap Rika yang menyalahkan Karin

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Karin yang berlutut di hadapan Rika

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini bodoh atau gila? Kau mau berlutut di hadapan wanita murahan ini?" ucap Kazusa pada Karin

"Karna kalian berdua aku terjebak dalam masalah ini! Kau dan kau sama saja!"

Sedangkan Kirio yang sedang duduk menyendiri di kantor pribadinya...

"Karin...Karin...Karin...lagi lagi Karin... aku benci sekali pada anak itu! Kenapa nasibnya begitu beruntung? Dia tidak berhak menerima semua harta milik Kazuto! Bagaimana ini..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-flash back-**_

"Apa kau salah satu anggota keluarga dari Kujyou Kazuto dan Kujyou Suzuka?" tanya seorang laki laki yang merupakan pengacara pribadi Kazuto

"Bukan, tapi aku adalah sahabat baik dari mereka berdua..." jawab Kirio dengan sangat percaya diri

"Kalau begitu, di mana anak kandung mereka?" tanya pengacara itu lagi pada Kirio

"Anu...emm,emm, dia sedang sakit"

"Apa? Apa kah Karin sakit? Kenapa dia sakit, dan di mana dia sekarang?" tanya cemas pengacara itu

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu di mana dia?"

"Karna aku sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga mereka... dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada pewaris tunggal dari semua harta Kazuto aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri..."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Karin pewaris tunggal dari semua harta keluarga Kujyou? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Dia...dia...dia... dia masih sangat kecil..."

"Kenapa kau begitu kaget Kirio? Apa ada masalah? Karin adalah satu satunya keturunan dari keluarga Kujyou, tentu saja dia berhak untuk mewarisi semuanya, apa ada masalah?"

"Menurut ku, untuk sementara ini semua warisan keluarga Kujyou serahkan saja padaku, aku akan bertanggung jawab akan semuanya... kau bisa percayaiku..." ucap Kirio pada pengacara itu

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada orang yang baru aku kenal? Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya padamu?"

"Benar, bagi kami kau adalah orang baru, jadi kami tidak akan mudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu..." ucap pengacara yang lain

"Tapi...tapi.. kalian harus mempercayaiku! Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis kecil yang baru berusia 15 tahun bisa menjalankan semua usaha ini? Dia hanya akan membuat masalah! Seorang anak yang bernama Karin hanya akan bisa membuat masalah!"

"Apa yang kau katakan tentang Nona Karin? kami berdua sudah bertahun tahun bekerja untuk keluarga Kujyou, jaga mulutmu!"

"Benar, kau tidak pantas mengatakan semua itu tentang Nona Karin..." ucap pengacara yang satunya...

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf... menurutku bagaimana jika saat ini semua harta keluarga Kujyou di bekukan saja?" saran Kirio pada kedua pengacara pribadi keluarga Kujyou

"Kenapa kami harus menuruti semua perkataan dan saranmu?"

"Karna menurutku itulah yang terbaik, karna saat ini Karin masih kecil, dan menurutku dia harus banyak belajar tentang semuanya... jika sekarang aku takut dia hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin parah saja..."

"Tapi menurutku, tidak ada salahnya menuruti perkataan orang bodoh itu... menurutku ada benarnya juga, karna Nona Karin masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan semuanya... jika Nona sudah mengerti semuanya, baru kita serahkan semuanya... bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kami berdua akan membekukan semuanya, dan aku harap kau bisa mendidik Nona Karin menjadi orang yang cerdas dan juga ramah..."

"Baiklah..." ucap Kirio dan bersalaman dengan kedua pengacara itu...

_**-end of flash back-**_

.

.

Karna dendam yang begitu mendalam, Kirio pun pergi menemui Karin di kamar pribadinya...

"Karin..." ucap Kirio yang tiba tiba masuk dalam kamar Karin

"Hah? Ada apa tuan... ? Maaf hari ini aku telah membuat anda susah dan marah..." ucap Karin yang membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf...

"Waktumu menjadi Tuan Putri telah habis..." ucap Kirio yang melontarkan sebuah senyuman sinis...

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Sekarang cepat bereskan semua barang barangmu! Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau bukanlah murid dari Sakuragaokan Academy! Mulai sekarang kau tidur di loteng atas!"

"Tapi...tapi..."

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" ucap Kirio yang melemparkan semua barang barang Karin...

Semua murid murid yang sedang tertidur lelap, kemudian saja terbangun karna kaget mendengar perkataan Kirio dengan nada tinggi...

"Kenapa...kenapa...kenapa? kenapa kau berubah? Jika aku sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan tolong maafkan aku tuan! Jika kau marah karna sikapku tadi pagi, aku minta maaf..."

"Semua nya sudah terjadi, apa dengan kata maaf bisa merubah semuanya?" ucap Kirio dengan nada tinggi...

Semua murid hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang berani mendekati mereka...

"Ada apa ini? Dulu kau begitu baik, kenapa sekarang sikapmu berubah?"

"Semua ini salah orangtua mu! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merubah semuanya... sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Aku benci melihatmu! Bagiku, kau dan keluargamu hanyalah sekelompok pemual... kau tahu itu!"

Dengan rasa sedih yang begitu mendalam, Karinpun menuju loteng atas dengan bercucuran air mata...

"Makanya, jadi orang jangan sombong! Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau tetap saja sekolompok pemual, dan kau benar benar tidak pantas ada di tempat ini..." ucap Rika yang dengan sengaja melintas di hadapan Karin...

.

.

.

Sesampainya di loteng atas...

Keadaannya begitu buruk, banyak debu yang beterbangan, sarang laba laba di mana mana, tempat yang gelap, sunyi, penuh dengan kotoran hewan, dan juga banyak hewan hewan yang tinggal di sana...

"Apa aku harus tinggal di tempat ini? Kenapa aku harus tidur di sini? Tempat ini begitu gelap, aku takut berada di sini... di sini dingin, tidak ada satu orangpun... mengapa aku harus mengalami ini semua, Tuhan aku harap suatu saat nanti terjadi sebuah keajaiban..." ucap Karin sembari membersihkan tempat itu dan sebuah tempat tidur yang ada di loteng itu...

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Karin sedang tertidur lelap

"Ayo bangun! Hy kau... ayo bangun" ucap Kirio yang membangunkan Karin dengan kakinya...

"Hmm, apa ini sudah pagi"

"Hy ayo bangun, jika kau masih bermalas malasan kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam, kau tahu itu!"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin tetap tinggal di sini, kau harus bekerja sebagai seorang pembantu seperti Yuuki, Ami, dan lainnya kau tahu itu!"

"Baik tuan, aku mengerti..."

.

.

.

**To Be Contineud**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**

* * *

><p>Hy all...<p>

Sorry ya kalo d chap yg satu ini krg memuaskan, cz ini lg buru" bngtz...

RnR Please? Terima "FLAME" dg senang hati... :)


	5. Penderitaan yang menyakitkan

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 5**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romance,Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Penderitaan yang menyakitkan-**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian, Karin segera bergegas turun ke lantai satu dan menuju ke dapur untuk beres beres, saat ia berada di dapur dan sedang mencuci piring...

"Hah? N...no...nona Karin, kenapa anda ada di sini?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan salah satu pelayan di Sakuragoaka Academy yang bernama Ami

"Kau...kau...kau siapa?" Karin yang heran dan malah bertanya balik kepada anak itu

"Aku Ami, aku adalah pelayan di sekolah ini... bukankah kau salah satu murid dari sekolah ini? Kenapa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau itu nona Karin? Tapi mengapa dandananmu sangat berbeda dari biasanya? Biasanya kau selalu mengenakan bando, topi, atau semacam hiasan rambut lainnya di kepalamu, dan biasanya kau selalu mengenakan gaun dan pakaian pakaian yang cantik layaknya sang putri, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berbeda sekali?"

Mendengar semua pertanyaan Ami, Karinpun menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mencuci piring, raut wajahnya pun berubah drastis...

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Ami pada Karin

"Aku tidak apa apa, apa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu Ami?"

Ami yang mendengar perkataan dan raut wajah Karin pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, karna ia lupa tentang kejadian semalam

"Maaf nona, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu... aku lupa tentang kehidupanmu yang sekarang"

"Tidak apa apa, sudahlah kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, bagaimana jika sekarang kita bergegas membuat sarapan saja? Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan nona, cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan Karin saja! Kau mengerti"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" ucap Ami lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya...

"Ami, aku sudah... ehh," seru seorang anak laki laki yang sedang mengingatkan acron berwarna putih miliknya dan tiba tiba berhenti di depan pintu dapur ketika melihat Karin

"Hay, selamat pagi..."

"Ami, siapa gadis ini?" bisik anak laki laki itu di telinga Ami...

"Kau tidak kenal dia?"

"Sama sekali tidak..."

"Hay kalian, jangan berbisik bisik seperti itu, aku jadi tersinggung loh..."

"Maaf, ngomong ngomong kau siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin..." ucap Karin yang mengulurkan tangannya pada anak laki laki itu

"Namaku Yuuki, salam kenal" ucap anak laki laki yang bernama Yuuki dan menyambut uluran tangan Karin

"Tunggu dulu, jika aku tidak salah ingat, kau dulu pernah bersekolah di sekolahan ini kan? Jangan jangan kau...kau... Hanazono Karin, putri tunggal seorang Kujyou Kazuto dan Suzuka yaitu orang terkaya di Jepang bukan?"

"I..iiyaa... kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menduga, bisa berjabatan tangan dengan seorang wanita cantik seperti dirimu..."

"Tidak juga kok..."

"Eh, ini sudah jam berapa? Ayo cepat segera buat sarapan untuk semua murid! Jika tidak matilah kita!" kata Ami mempringatkan

"Baik!"

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Karin, Ami, dan Yuuki menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk semua murid Sakuragaoka Academy, ketika sedang memasak, tersirat sebuah kenangan saat ia masih menjadi seorang murid Sakuragaoka Academy, di dalam pikirannya ia tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya...

"Karin, ayo cepat sajikan makanan ini di atas piring!"

Karin tetap saja melamun, dan tidak memperdulikan Ami...

"Karin...!" ucap Ami yang menepuk pundak Karin, Ami pun berhasil menyadarkan Karin dari lamunannya

"Eh, iya ada apa?" ucap Karin yang kaget kemudian berdiri dari duduknya

"Cepat sajikan makanan makanan itu di atas piring dengan baik, kemudian bawalah ke ruang makan! Karna aku mau menyiapkan penutup sarapan paginya, apa kau mengerti?" jelas Ami sambil memotong motong sayuran...

"Benar, ayo cepat Karin, jika tidak kita semua tidak akan mendapat makan siang, dan jika kita tidak bergegas nanti keburu semua murid dan tuan Kirio bangun dan marah jika tidak melihat sarapan di atas meja!" ucap Yuuki yang sangat repot menyajikan nasi goreng di atas sebuah piring

"Iya, aku mengerti!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 A.M, yang berarti tinggal 30 menit lagi waktu mereka menyiapkan sarapan, sementara itu, mereka harus membuat 20 piring nasi goreng secepat mungkin...

"Ini sudah piring yang keberapa?"

"Piring ke 15... aduh, bagaimana ini, masih sempat tidak ya?"

"Tinggal 5 piring lagi, ayo bersemangat teman teman!"

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Dan saat pukul 05.55 A.M, semua hidangan telah siap di atas meja, dan saat Karin sedang menyajikan salah satu hidangan tersebut

"Karin... apa kau tidak apa apa? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang memeluk Karin dari belakang

"Kau...kau...apa kah kau Himeka? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini Karin! Kenapa tuan Kirio melakukan semua ini? Jika seperti ini, lebih baik aku ikut denganmu saja!"

"Jangan menangis, apa yang kau lakukan Himeka? Kau hanya mengotori wajahmu saja, kau masih mempunyai semuanya, kau jangan sia sia kan semua itu Himeka!" ucap Karin lalu melepaskan pelukan Himeka

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau membenciku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengotori tanganmu, karna memeluk baju ku yang kotor ini"

"Karin, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau katakan saja padaku, aku akan selalu membantumu! Jadi kau tidak perlu menutupi sesuatu! Kau mengerti!"

"Em..."

"Wah...wah...wah... coba lihat, pagi pagi begini sudah ada drama sedih tentang seorang sahabat, kasihan sekali ya, berharap menjadi tuan putri, tetapi malah menjadi seorang pelayan!" ucap Rika yang berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju ruang makan

"Rika, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Karin bukanlah orang yang seperti itu!"

"Oh, coba lihat ada seorang gadis lemah yang berusaha melindungi temannya yang seorang pelayan ini! Bukan aku yang mengatakan Karin seorang pelayan, kau lihatkan Karin, temanmu sendiri yang mengatakan kau pelayan, jika aku menjadi dirimu, sebaiknya aku segera angkat kaki dari sini, benar benar tidak tahu malu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Rika! Aku tidak serendah yang kau kira dan yang kau pikirkan!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab perkataanku... kau itu hanyalah seorang bebek jelek, kumel, lecek, dan sekelompok pembual! Jangan berharap kau bisa menjadi angsa cantik nan anggun seperti diriku! Trima saja kenyataan, dan bangun dari mimpi panjangmu Hanazono Karin!" ucap Rika dan menekan empat kata terakhirnya dengan nada yang tinggi...

"Sudah cukup Rika! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Kau keterlaluan, kau sendirilah orang yang tidak tahu malu!" bentak Karin pada Rika

"Lihat, siapa yang berani membentakku! Bicaralah pada telapak tanganku manusia tengik!" kata Rika yang menunjukkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Karin...

Semua muridpun berkumpul melihat perkelahian antara Karin dan Rika, Kirio dan Kirika pun memasuki ruang makan...

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Tuan, lihat murid sekaligus pelayan kesanyanganmu ini telah mencakar tanganku dengan kuku kukunya yang menjijikkan itu! Aku benar benar tidak tahu apa apa, saat aku duduk di kursi, tiba tiba dia mendekatiku dan marah kepadaku, kemudian dia mencakar tangan mulusku ini... dia keterlaluan sekali tuan..."

"Tidak, tidak... aku tidak melakukan apa apa! Bukan aku yang mencakar tangannya, tapi dia sendirilah yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri! Anda harus percaya padaku... aku mohon percayalah padaku!" ucap Karin yang memohon dan sujud di kaki Kirio, berharap Kirio akan mempercayai dirinya...

"Kau keterlaluan sekali Karin! kenapa kau melakukan semua ini pada orang yang tak bersalah! Hari ini juga, kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang atau makan malam! Dan kau juga harus membereskan setiap sudut di setiap ruang yang ada di sekolah ini! Kau mengerti!"

"Kakak, sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan Karin, sebaiknya kakak jangan langsung mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja, kita baru mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rika, apa salahnya jika kita mendengarkan penjelasan Karin atau yang lainnya..." nasehat Kirika pada Kirio

"Kita tidak perlu mendengarkan penjelasan dari manusia tengik seperti dia! Lihat saja, umurnya masih terlalu muda, tapi dia sudah bisa berbohong pada kita, mendengarkan penjelasan dari dia hanya akan membuang waktu sia sia saja!"

"Tapi kak,"

"Sudah lah Kirika, dia tidak pantas untuk kau perhatikan, sebaiknya kita mulai saja sarapan pagi ini..."

"Karin, berdirilah... sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi ke loteng atas, dan istirahatkan dirimu, untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu..."

"Em, trimakasih banyak..."

"Kirika, jika kau masih memperhatikan anak sialan itu, kau akan aku tendang dari tempat ini sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah kak..."

.

"Maaf jika kejadian tadi membuat kalian semua terganggu, dan bagaimana jika kita mulai saja sarapan paginya..."

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Sementara Karin yang berada di loteng atas...

"Kenapa, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi... ibu, ayah, kenapa kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini? Aku begitu takut, tuan Kirio entah mengapa sikapnya berubah, apa dia membenciku? Ibu, ayah, aku sangat merindukan kalian, aku mohon kembalilah untukku ayah... ibu..." rintih Karin yang melihat fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya...

'Krek...!' terdengar seperti seseorang sedang membuka pintu kamar...

"Siapa itu?" ucap Karin yang mengelap air matanya dan pergi mendekati kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya...

'tok...tok...tok..' seperti ada yang memukul dinding kayu kamarnya...

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin pada seseorang yang ada di kamar itu

"Kecilkan suaramu, ini aku, Kazune... apa kau lapar?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya... Kazune, kau bisa tahu di mana kamarku?"

"Dari Yuuki dan Ami, Karin temui aku di danau dekat sekolah! Aku tunggu kau di sana!"

"Untuk apa Kazune...?"

"Sudah, tidak perlu banyak tanya, datang saja, dan jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang hal ini!"

"Apa Yuuki dan Ami tahu?"

"Mereka berdua tahu, kau jangan banyak tanya, yang penting datang saja! Sudah ya, aku mau pergi ke kamarku, jangan lupa! Pukul 16.30 sore, ingat itu!"

"Iya!"

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Karin membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di Sakuragaoka Academy tampa makan sedikitpun...

Matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang, kini sedikit sedikit cahayanya tidak terlihat lagi, ia pun teringat akan janjinya pada Kazune, Karin segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju loteng atas untuk bersiap siap, namun, saat ia sedang menaiki tangga

"Kenapa kepalaku begitu pusing? Rasanya seperti melayang, mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja, sebaiknya aku segera bergegas agar tidak terlambat datang, karna nanti Kazune bisa marah padaku..."

Sesampainya di danau dekat sekolah, dari kejauhan Karin melihat seorang laki laki sedang duduk sendirian di pinggir danau...

"Kazune..." teriak Karin dari jauh...

Kazune pun menolehkan kepalanya, ia hanya melambaikkan tangan kanannya pada Karin...

"Apa kau sudah menungguku sejak lama? Maaf jika aku terlambat Kazune..."

"Tidak apa apa, lagi pula aku baru saja tiba di sini kok... oh ya Karin, bagaimana kehidupanmu yang sekarang?"

"Semuanya berubah, tuan Kirio yang tadinya baik entah mengapa berubah menjadi jahat dan tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti ini..."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Sebenarnya sih Iya," ucap Karin yang sedikit malu

"Makanlah ini, maaf jika rasanya tidak enak dan sebagainya..." ucap Kazune yang memberikan sandwich buatannya...

"Wah, sandwich ya? Pasti rasanya enak sekali! Dulu waktu ibu ku masih ada, dia suka membuatkan ku sandwich seperti ini juga..." ucap Karin yang mengabil sandwich tersebut dan memperlambat nada bicaranya di kalimat terakhir...

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat di makan!"

"Em,"

Merekapun menghabiskan sore itu bersama, walau hanya duduk di pinggir danau dan melihat matahari terbenam, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk seorang Hanazono Karin...

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Sorepun kini berganti malam, Karin segera pergi ke loteng atas atau bisa di bilang tempat dia beristirahat, Karin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah tempat tidur yang empuk dan sedikit berdebu...

Karin merasa dia sangat lelah, kemudian bola mata berwarna zambrut miliknya itu perlahan tak terlihat dan berselimutkan sebuah kelopak mata berwarna putih, ia pun memajamkan matanya... malam itu, hujan turun deras sekali...

Kemudian, Kazune yang ingin melihat keadaan Karin, kemudian menuju loteng atas tempat Karin tidur...

"Karin...Karin, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Karin,

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku saja!"

Entah mengapa, perasaan Kazune tidak enak, dan saat dia ingin kembali kekamarnya, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Karin...

"Pintunya tidak di kunci, apa sebaiknya aku masuk saja?" ucap Kazune yang perlahan membuka pintu tersebut...

Namun, saat dia melihat keadaan Karin, ia begitu kaget... wajah Karin begitu pucat seperti mayat, tangan dan kakinya dingin seperti es, dan suhu tubuhnya panas seperti di neraka... *author mulai LEBAY deh...*

"Karin...Karin... ayo bangun! Ada apa denganmu? Karin...Karin...sadarlah...!" ucap Kazune yang memukul mukul tubuh Karin...

"Kazune, kau kenapa? Aku baik baik saja..."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau sakit? Kenapa kau diam saja Karin! ayo ikut aku..." ucap Kazune yang hendak menggendong Karin...

"Mau kemana? Aku tidak sakit... aku baik baik saja!"

"Tentu saja ke rumah sakit! Sudah jangan banyak alasan!"

Kemudian, Kazune menggendong Karin dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, semua murid hanya melihat mereka saja... saat Kazune ingin pergi ke luar Sakuragaoka Academy, tiba tiba saja Kirio menghentikan langkah kaki Kazune...

"Kau mau pergi kemana Kujyou Kazune?" tanya sinis Kirio

"Aku ingin membawa Karin ke rumah sakit! Ada masalah?"

"Wah...wah...wah... apa kau yakin akan membawa nya di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, ini sama sekali bukan masalah untukku, minggir kau menghalangi jalanku..."

"Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu! Jika kau berani membawa Karin pergi dari sini, maka aku tak kan segan segan untuk mengeluarkan kalian berdua dari tempat ini!"

"Ancamanmu tak berlaku untukku..."

"Kazune, sebaiknya kau bawa aku kembali ke kamarku, aku baik baik saja"

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan? Dia saja tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan bawa wanita ini ke kamarnya sekarang juga! Dan jika ada yang berani menolong mereka berdua, maka kalian semua akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimbal dariku, apa kalian semua mengerti!"

"Mengerti tuan" ucap semua murid

"Untuk semua murid, sekarang juga kalian pergi tidur di kamar kalian masing masing!"

"Baik tuan..."

"Cepat bawa Karin ke loteng atas! Apa kau dengar itu Kujyou Kazune!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti... kau benar benar orang yang tidak mempunyai hati dan perasaan...!"

Dengan rasa kesal, Kazune membawa Karin kembali ke loteng atas... kemudian Kazune memutuskan untuk merawat Karin sendiri...

Ia mengambil sapu tangan, dan sebuah mangkuk berisi air dan es batu...

Saat Kazune sedang mengompres Karin dengan es batu, tiba tiba saja Karin terbangun dari tidurnya...

"Karin, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja Kazune, karna kau demamku sekarang sudah menurun... sebaiknya kau kembali dan beristirahat di kamarmu saja..."

"Tapi, aku tidak tega meninggalkan mu sendirian Karin..."

"Aku tidak apa apa, besok juga pasti akan sembuh... sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kamarmu..."

"Baiklah, selamat malam Karin..."

"Selamat malam Kazune..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, selesai juga chap 5, capek bngtzz...<p>

Trimakasih buat yg udh review, dan jngan lupa **review **chap yg satu ini ya... trima "FLAME" dg snang hati...


	6. Kesalahan Besar Yang Di buat Karin

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 6**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romance,Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kesalahan Besar Yang Di buat Karin-**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting...tong...ting... tong... bunyi lonceng sekolah yang menandakan semua jam pelajaran telah selesai  
>Setelah semua jam pelajaran selesai, semua murid pun menuju kamar mereka masing masing...<p>

"Wah, hari ini hari yang melelahkan ya" ucap seorang murid

"Benar, untung saja sekarang semua pelajaran telah selesai" jawab murid yang lain

Saat semua murid sedang asik bermain dan berbincang bincang, sementara Karin harus bekerja keras hanya untuk tetap dan tinggal di sebuah kamar kecil, bahkan lebih pantas di sebut sebuah gudang yang tak layak lagi untuk di tempati...

"Dulu, aku juga seorang murid Sakuragaoka Academy, dulu aku juga seorang pelajar di sini, aku juga memiliki seragam sekolahan ini, dulu aku juga memiliki kamar pribadiku seperti mereka... tapi kenapa kini tuan Kirio membenciku? Apa salahku? Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan semua ini..."ucap Karin yang memandang keluar jendela dapur sembari memengang dadanya...

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat, kita harus segera memasak sesuatu untuk para murid!" ucap Yuuki yang mempringatkan Karin

"Baiklah! Maafkan aku ya..."

"Tidak apa apa, sekarang sebaiknya potong sayuran yang ada di depanmu itu!" ucap Ami yang mengarahkan salah satu jarinya ke sayuran tersebut

"Ok.." jawab Karin dan langsung memotong sayuran itu...

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

Singa berganti malam, semua murid telah tiba di ruang makan dan duduk di tempat duduknya masing masing, terdengar suara canda tawa para murid, Karin bersama Yuuki dan Ami menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja makan...

'Dulu aku juga suka bercanda tawa seperti mereka.. Seandainya saja aku masih menjadi murid seperti mereka, tapi apa boleh buat, inilah kehidupanku yang sekarang, aku harus bersyukur dan berterimakasih karna aku masih bisa tetap dan tinggal di sini walau bukan sebagai seorang murid' ucap Karin di dalam hati...

Kirio dan Kirika pun memasuki ruang makan, saat mereka telah tiba di ruang makan, suasana yang tadinya penuh canda tawa, berubah menjadi tempat yang begitu sepi dan sunyi...  
>Makan malampun di mulai, suasananya begitu hening dan sepi... setelah makan malam selesai, Kirio selaku pemilik merangkap sebagai Presdir utama Sakuragaoka Academy mengakhiri kesunyian yang tadi ia ciptakan sendiri...<p>

"Semua murid, jangan segera bubar dan kembali ke kamar kalian, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan pada kalian semua" ucap Kirio pada semua murid yang telah berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka...

Murid murid itu pun segera membalikkan badannya kembali dan kembali duduk di kursi tersebut

"Dua hari lagi saya akan mengadakan acara jalan jalan ke sebuah kota, dan saya harap kalian semua segera mempersiapkan diri..."

Semua muridpun hanya terdiam dan saling menatap wajah satu sama lain, mereka semua terlihat sangat kebingungan mendengar pengumuman yang tadi di sampaikan Kirio

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Apa ada yang aneh? Atau kalian tidak suka? Jika tidak suka tidak perlu ikut, dan aku akan segera membatalkan acara ini!" ucap Kirio

Semua murid pun bersorak gembira...

"Apa ini benar? Apa kita akan tour bersama?" tanya seorang murid pada murid yang lain

"Sepertinya ini bukan mimpi! Oh Tuhan, terimakasih banyak! Sudah lama aku menantikan hal seperti ini!"

Kirika yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dan melirik ke arah Kirio...

"Kakak, lihat lah mereka, mereka begitu bahagia sekali saat mendengar kita kan tour bersama... ternyata ide kakak tidak sia sia..."

"Sudah, tidak perlu banyak bicara kau Kirika, aku mau segera pergi tidur..." ucap Kirio dan langsung meninggalkan Kirika

"Kakak, apa kau marah? Kau tidak perlu seperti itu... atau kau malu? Sudahlah kak, kau harus segera menghilangkan rasa egoismu dan juga gengsimu itu loh kak" goda Kirika

"Sudah, jangan menggodaku terus! Sebaiknya kita banyak beristirahat, karna dua hari lagi kita kan melakukan tour, dan itu pasti akan sangat menyulitkan"

Sementara Karin yang sedang membersihkan sisa sisa makan malam tadi, tak sengaja ia mendengar jika dua hari lagi akan di adakan tour perjalanan keluar kota

"Tour ya, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku akan sendirian?" ucap Karin yang sedih dan berhenti seseat dari aktivitasnya mencuci piring piring sisa makan malam tadi

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Kirio POV

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, kenapa bayangan masa lalu itu selalu saja menghantuiku? Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang berdosa?

Lalu, aku berjalan mendekati meja kerjaku yang berada di kantor pribadiku... ku lihat sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja kerjaku, di dalam foto tersebut tergambar diriku, di sebelah kiriku adalah Kazuto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat baikku, dan di sebelah kananku adalah gambar wanita yang aku cintai yang bernama Suzuka...

Sesekali, saat aku memandang foto tersebut terlintas masa lalu ku saat aku, Kazuto, dan Suzuka masih menjadi murid di Sakuragaoka Academy

.

.

_**-flash back-**_

Pagi itu, kami sedang melakukan tour sekolah bersama sama,

"Kirio, ayo bersemangat! Beberapa jam lagi kita akan tiba dan kita akan melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah!" ucap Suzuka teman baikku atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang aku cintai

"Apa kita sudah tiba?" tanya ku yang masih mengantuk dan belum benar benar sadar

"Sebentar lagi!"

"Jika sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu membangunkan ku, dan kalau sudah tiba baru kau bangunkan aku!" ucapku dan langsung tidur...

Namun, Suzuka terus saja mengganggu ku, begitu juga dengan Kazuto yang terus menarik selimutku...

"Kirio, ayo bangun... jika kau tidak bangun, kau tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang!" ancam seseorang dan bagiku suaranya tidak asing lagi, siapa lagi jika bukan Kazuto teman baikku...

Aku pun bangun dari tidur lelapku, sepanjang perjalanan aku, Suzuka, dan Kazuto terus bercanda dan menjahili teman teman yang lain... setelah kami tiba di tempat yang di tuju, kami segera membentang sebuah kain dan meletakkan semua makanan yang dari tadi sudah kami bawa sendiri sendiri...  
>Aku merasa bingung sekali, karna sedari tadi aku tidak melihat dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku cintai, yaitu Kazuto dan Suzuka, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya...<p>

Setelah begitu lama mencarinya, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah bukit, saat aku sedang duduk dan menikmati pemandangan alam yang berada di daerah sekitar bukit, dari kejauhan mataku melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang sedang berlari lari mendekati bukit tempatku beristirahat sambil melambaikan tangannya... kemudian, aku mempertajamkan penglihatan dan pendengaranku... dan ternyata, dugaan ku benar, itu adalah Suzuka...

"Kirio...Kirio..." teriak gadis itu yang ternyata Suzuka...

Aku segera bergegas berlari dan mendekati gadis yang ku cintai itu, berharap jika tidak terjadi apa apa padanya...

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa Suzuka?" tanya ku khawatir padanya...

Dan dengan nafas yang terengah engah karna dia baru saja berlari, ia pun menjawab pertanyaanku itu

"Kirio.. a...ad...ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan padamu!" jawabnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan sedikit tak jelas...

"Hal penting apa? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu, dan sebaiknya sekarang kau atur nafasmu agar aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas!" saranku pada Suzuka..

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur nafasku terlebih dahulu"

Setelah ia sudah benar benar tidak kelelahan lagi, aku pun angkat bicara

"Hal penting apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah yang serius pada Suzuka

"Kirio... aku...aku... dan Kazuto..."

"Ada apa dengan Kazuto?" kata ku yang memotong pembicaraannya dan menggenggam tubuh Suzuka

"Kazuto...Kazuto...Kazuto menyatakan **PERASAANNYA **padaku! Ini sulit di percayakan? Ini di luar dugaanku Kirio... Kirio, ayo cubit pipiku! Ini mimpikan?" jelasnya padaku dengan raut wajah yang bahagia dan memerah...

Aku benar benar sangat kaget! Aku tidak percaya, sahabat baikku juga menyukai wanita yang aku sukai! Sontak raut wajahku langsung berubah, wajah ku yang tadinya ceria, berubah menjadi sedih tak terbendung

"Kirio, kau kenapa?" tanya wanita yang ku cintai itu padaku...

Aku hanya menjawab dingin "Aku tidak apa apa" itulah yang dapat aku katakan padanya, tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan jika aku juga mencintai dia! Itu adalah hal tergila di dalam hidupku...  
>Tak lama kemudian, ku lihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang berlari menghampiri aku dan Suzuka, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat baikku, dan kekasih dari wanita yang ku cintai yaitu Kazuto...<p>

"Suzuka, apa kau telah mengatakan dan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Kirio?" tanya Kazuto pada orang yang ku cintai...

"Iya,"

Saat itu, aku ingin sekali menghajar mereka berdua! Tapi bagaimana, aku takut jika aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Suzuka akan takut mendekatiku lagi, dan Kazuto akan membenciku dan tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi...

Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bersama... Kazuto pun semakin jauh lebih menonjol dari diriku, penggemar wanitanya pun semakin banyak, bahkan Kazuto dan Suzuka berhasil mengikuti pertukaran pelajar... aku merasa sangat iri dengan mereka, dan beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah kami semua berhasil lulus dari Sakuragaokan Academy, Kazuto telah menjadi pengusaha hebat, Suzuka menjadi perancang busana yang terkenal, tapi aku... aku hanya bisa menjadi pemilik Sakuragaoka Academy bersama adikku... dan hingga suatu hari, aku mendengar kabar jika mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang pandai, dan cantik, lengkaplah sudah kehidupan Kazuto, pikirku...

Dan rasa dendamku pada mereka semakin besar, hingga mereka memasukkan anak mereka ke sekolahan milikku, dan hingga mereka meninggal dunia pun aku masih belum bisa melupakan dendamku! Jika aku melihat wajah Karin, yaitu anak kandung mereka, rasanya aku ingin membunuh dirinya!

.

_**-and of flash back-**_

.

.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian bodoh itu lagi? Benar benar menjijikkan! Sebaiknya aku segera tidur" ucapku dan langsung menuju tempat tidurku...

.

.

Kirio POV End

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Sementara Karin yang ada di kamarnya...

"Aku akan sendiri, sendiri dan sendiri... tak ada satu pun yang akan menemaniku selama mereka tour aku akan sendiri bersama semua impian impian ku" ucapnya yang tengah duduk memandang ke luar kaca jendela loteng yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya...

Saat ia sedang termenung sendiri, terdengar seperti ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya...

"Siapa itu?"

"Karin, apa aku boleh masuk? Ini aku Himeka"

"Oh Himeka, silakan saja..."

"Karin, aku sedih melihat mu sendirian... aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama ku juga yang lainnya..."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini Himeka, aku tidak apa apa..."

"Tapi Karin, kalau begitu, kau ingin aku belikan oleh oleh apa?"

"Tidak perlu Himeka..."

"Ayolah Karin, aku mohon... ucapkan satu saja sebuah barang yang kau inginkan..."

"Baiklah, aku akan terima apa pun pemberian darimu..."

"Kalau begini kan enak! Kalau begitu, aku akan bawakan sebuah barang istimewa untukmu ya! Selamat malam Karin, aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku!"

"Selamat malam juga Himeka... semoga mimpi yang indah ya!"

"Iya...!"

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"Ayo cepat anak anak! Sebentar lagi kita kan segera berangkat!" ucap Kirika pada semua murid murid yang sedang bersiap siap...

"Kami akan pergi selama dua hari, Yuuki dan Ami akan di liburkan, sementara kau Karin harus menjaga sekolahan ini! Jangan tinggalkan tempat ini walau hanya sati detik pun! Kau mengerti?" ucap Kirio dan memberikan kunci Sakuragaoka Academy pada Karin

"Baik tuan, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan merawat tempat ini sebaik mungkin selama kalian pergi!" ucap Karin sembari membungkuk bungkukkan badannya...

"Kakak, semua nya telah siap sesuai rencana, ayo kita segera pergi" ajak Kirika pada Kirio

"Baiklah Kirika, kau duluan saja! Aku akan menyusul setelah selesai berusan dengan orang ini!"

"Baiklah kak, aku tunggu di mobil" jawab Kirika lalu pergi menuju mobil

"Kau harus jaga kepercayaan ku! Kau mengerti..."

"Iya tuan, dan semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan..." jawab Karin

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa... kita bertemu kembali dua hari kemudian..."

Semua muridpun segera pergi menjalani tour bersama Kirio dan Kirika, sementara Karin harus menjaga sebuah sekolah elit dan megah yaitu Sakuragaoka Academy selama dua hari, ia hanya duduk di sebuah tangga...

"Aku benar benar sendiri, tak memiliki teman sama sekali..."

Tiba tiba saja, ia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu asrama...

'KREK...'

"Siapa itu? Bukankah yang ada di sini hanya aku seorang? Apa itu perampok?" pikir Karin...

Kemudian, Karin melangkahkan kaki kaki kecilnya menuju kamar tersebut, ia melihat jika lampu kamarnya menyala, dan ada bayangan tubuh seseorang, dengan memberanikan diri, Karin kemudian masuk ke kamar tersebut...

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin pada orang itu

"Huft, ternyata kau, kau mengagetkanku! Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" jawab seorang pria bermata safir dan berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Kazune...

"Kazune, sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau tidak ikut tour dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Karin heran lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur empuk milik Kazune...

"Tidak apa apa... lagi pula aku kurang suka melakukan perjalanan seperti itu,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengemasi semua barangmu?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke desa dan mengunjungi bibiku... apa kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa... aku harus tetap berada di sini..."

"Jika kau ingin, lakukanlah tak ada salahnya... aku berjanji kita akan segera tiba di sini sebelum mereka tiba, bagaimana apa kau mau?"

"Apa benar? Apa aku tidak membuatmu repot?"

"Itulah gunanya teman, jika kau ingin ikut sebaiknya kau harus segera membereskan barang barangmu, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi jika ingin tiba malam ini!"

"Emm..."

Dengan rasa bahagia, Karin segera berlari ke lantai empat atau tepatnya di mana loteng itu berada dan segera mengemasi beberapa baju miliknya...

Kemudian, mereka pun pergi bersama menuju desa tempat bibinya Kazune berada...  
>Sesampainya di desa...<p>

"Kazune, akhirnya kau pulang juga... aku sangat merindukanmu..." kata seorang wanita paru baya yang langsung memeluk erat Kazune...

"Aku juga merindukanmu bi.. apa kabarmu baik?"

"Kabarku sangat baik, bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"

"Kabarku juga baik, oh ya aku pulang tidak sendiri, tapi bersama seseorang"

"Siapa dia?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin, aku adalah temannya Kazune, senang bisa bertemu denganmu bi..."

"Wah, dia gadis yang sangat manis... apa ini kekasihmu?"

Mendengar itu, wajah mereka berdua pun memerah...

"Bukan, aku dan Karin tidak ada hubungan apa apa! Hanya sebatas teman bi!"

"Benar, mana mungkin kami berdua pasangan kekasih! Kami hanya teman bi..! aku mohon percayalah padaku!"

"Baiklah, bibi percaya pada kalian, mungkin sekarang kalian adalah teman, kita lihat saja nanti siapa tahu kalian berjodoh"

"Bibi, berhenti menggodaku dan Karin!"

"Iya bibi akan berhenti menggoda kalian berdua, kalian pasti sangat lelah... sebaiknya kalian mandi saja dulu..."

"Em,"jawab Karin..

Untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidup Karin setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dia makan malam bersama, dan kali ini dia makan malam bersama Kazune dan bibinya Kazune... setelah makan malam selesai, ia segera membantu bibinya Kazune membereskan semuanya dan pergi tidur...

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kazune, sebaiknya kau ajak gadis ini berjalan jalan di sekitar desa..."

"Tidak perlu lah bi, dia juga tidak mau... benarkan Karin? lagi pula badanku saat ini sedang pegal pegal..."

"Benar yang di katakan bibimu Kazune, seharusnya kau mengajakku berjalan jalan..."

"Baiklah, Karin ayo segera bersiap siap, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan jalan di sekeliling desa!"

"Em,"

Kemudian, Kazune mengajak Karin berkeliling desa...

"Kazune, kita mau kemana?" tanya Karin

"Nanti juga tahu! Aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang indah!"

"Tempat yang indah?"

"Benar, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba!"

Kemudian, setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan, mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah... di sana terdapat begitu banyak bunga Lily, Mawar, Tulip, dan sebagainya...  
>Di tempat itu juga terdapat sebuah sungai kecil yang memiliki air begitu jernih...<p>

"Indah sekali tempat ini! Udaranya juga sejuk! Kau hebat Kazune, bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini!"

"Kau benar, tempat ini memang sangat indah! Di tempat ini lah Ayah ku melamar Ibu ku..."

"Jadi begitu ya, Kazune bagaimana jika kita memancing saja?"

"Boleh juga, lagi pula tadi sepertinya aku membawa alat pancingku!"

Mereka pun memancing di sungai yang indah itu, tak lama setelah menunggu merekapun mendapatkan sebuah ikan,  
>Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat, mereka segera pulang dan berpamitan kepada bibi Kazune karna mereka harus segera kembali ke Sakuragaoka Academy tepat waktu...<p>

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Mereka menaiki sebuah bus, dan di tengah perjalanan...

"Kenapa tiba tiba busnya berhenti?"

"Entahlah, sebaiknya ku tanya saja pada supir bus ini!"

"Maaf pak, kenapa busnya tiba tiba di hentikan? Apa ada masalah?"

"Saya minta maaf sekali, entah kenapa tiba tiba saja ban bus saya pecah... dan ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama... sebaiknya anda mencari bus yang lain saja"

"Tapi, di tengah malam seperti ini makan mungkin ada bus yang lewat dan kosong..."

"Jika anda tak keberatan, anda bisa menunggu, tetapi ini akan memakan waktu sekitar 6 sampai 7 jam..."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menunggu, kami harus tiba di kota besok pagi pukul 6 pagi, apa benar benar tidak bisa di percepat?"

"Benar benar tidak bisa... maafkan saya..."

"Tidak apa apa, kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan Karin..."

.

.

"Karin...Karin.. ayo bangun...!"

"Ada apa Kazune?"

"Kita harus segera berjalan menuju kota!"

"Apa? Di tengah malam begini? Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi Karin! kau mau menunggu 6 atau 7 jam hanya untuk mengganti ban bus ini! Jika aku menjadi kau, lebih baik aku memilih berjalan di tengah malam dan tiba di kota sebelum mereka pulang!"

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja..."

Mereka pun berjalan kaki melewati malam yang gelap, dingin, dan sunyi...

"Kazune, aku takut..."

"Sudah, tidak perlu takut, ada aku di sini... kau tenang saja!"

Berjam jam sudah mereka berjalan, namun tak ada satu pun kendaraan yang bisa mereka tumpangi atau mereka naiki untuk tiba di kota...

"Kazune, aku lelah, sebaiknya kita beristirahat sebentar ya!"

"Baiklah, aku juga lelah, kebetulan di sana ada sebuah tempat duduk Karin, bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sebentar!"

.

.

**~A Little Princess~**

.

.

Tampa mereka sadari, mereka tertidur di kursi tersebut, pagi pun datang menjemput...

"Karin...Karin... ini sudah pagi, bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa lagi Kazune?"

"Kita ketiduran Karin!"

"Apa? Bagaimana ini! Ini sudah pukul berapa?"

"Pukul 06.00 sebaiknya kita bergerak cepat agar bisa tiba di Sakuragaoka Academy secepat mungkin!" ucap Kazune yang melihat jam tangannya...

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Sakuragaoka Academy...

Sementara itu, ternyata semua murid telah tiba di Sakuragaoka Academy...

"Hebat sekali gadis itu! Berani sekali dia pergi begitu saja! Kujyou Kazune, Hanazono Karin, kalian berdua benar benar sudah membuatku marah!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka tiba di Sakuragaoka Academy, saat mereka membuka pintu...

'PLAK...' Kirio menampar wajah Karin...

Semua murid hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu... Karin hanya memegang wajahnya yang memerah karna tamparan Kirio

.

.

.

**To Be Contineud**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	7. Akhir Dari Semuanya

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Kamichama Karin; Kamichama Karin Chu ©Koge Donbo**

**Claimer : This Fanfic made by Karin-Chu Hanazono Karin/Tia**

**Chapter : 7**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Karin Hanazono X Kazune Kujyou**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Chara : Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Michiru Nishikiori, Kujyou Himeka, Rika Karasuma, Kazusa Kujyou, Miyon, Ami, Yuuki, Kujyou Kazuto, Kujyou Suzuka, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Akhir Dari Semuanya-**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin?"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Kujyou, aku mohon minggir..."

"Maaf...maafkan aku tuan... aku...aku...aku tidak sengaja melakukannya... aku minta maaf tuan..." ucap Karin lalu berlutut di hadapan Kirio

"Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf dari dirimu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa akibat dari perbuatanmu? Kau meninggalkan sekolah ini! Sebuah sekolah elit di Jepang! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada tempat ini bagaimana? Apa kau mau bertanggu jawab? Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu, sekarang cepat pergi dari tempatku! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" amarah Kirio dan langsung menendang dan mendorong tubuh Karin hingga terjatuh di depan banyak siswa

"Tapi...tapi... aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi tuan... tuan aku mohon...!" ucap Karin yang menarik narik kaki Kirio yang pergi meninggalkannya

"Jangan sentuh aku! Baju ku ini mahal, nanti bisa kotor karna tangan mu yang menjijikkan itu!"

"Kakak, Karin sudah minta maaf... dan bukannya tidak terjadi apa apa pada Sakuragaoka Academy? Kakak...kak...kakak... tolong dengarkan mereka dulu!"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa apa!"

Kazune yang melihat perlakuan kejam Kirio pada Karin pun mengejar Kirio, dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kirio dan tepat di depan pintu kantor pribadinya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mohon, jelaskan penjelasan kami dulu tuan... ini semua salahku, aku yang mengajak Karin pergi, aku lah yang bersalah... kau boleh menghukumku, tapi aku mohon izinkan Karin tetap dan tinggal di tempat ini... aku mohon" permohonan Kazune lalu berlutut di hadapan Kirio

"Kau menglahangi jalanku..."

"Aku mohon, dengarkan kami dulu tuan..."

"Mulai sekarang, kau BUKAN MURID Sakuragaoka Academy lagi! Kau mengerti!"

"Apa...?" Kazune segera berdiri dan minggir dari hadapan Kirio...

"Karin, Kujyou, saat ini kakak ku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, aku akan coba bicara padanya... dan sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar kalian masing masing... permisi..."

"Terimakasih nona Kirika"

"Kasihan sekali mereka..."

"Benar, kalau aku jadi mereka lebih baik aku melarikan diri..."

"Iya, dari pada tinggal di sini jadi tukang bersih bersih... lebih baik melarikan diri saja!"

"Hy kalian, sebaiknya kalian semua kembali ke kamar kalian masing masing, apa kalian mengerti!"

"Baik nona Kirika..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Karin yang berada di loteng atas...

"Apa aku harus benar benar pergi dari tempat ini sebelum menerima tanda kelulusan? Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk? Kenapa tuan Kirio sangat membenci ku? Apa salahku?"

Tok..tok..tok...

"Siapa?"

"Aku, Kazune... apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Silakan saja...! pintunya tidak di kuci..."

"Karin, apa kau baik baik saja? Jika aku tidak mengajakmu pergi ke desa hal ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi... maafkan aku karna telah membuatmu menderita..."

"Aku tidak apa apa... siapa yang bilang jika kau hanya membuat aku menderita? Kau selalu memberiku kebahagian, karna kau aku tahu apa arti keluarga yang sebenarnya... jika kau tak ada, mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan sejauh ini..."

"Karin, kenapa kau tidak memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat ini dan mencoba hidup di luar sana..."

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa..."

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kau bukanlah murid Sakuragaoka Academy lagi Karin! apa kau gila?"

"Aku memang gila Kazune! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini sebelum menerima tanda kelulusan dari sekolah ini... aku bisa terima perlakuan buruk tuan Kirio kepada ku... aku juga bisa terima untuk tidur di loteng atas, aku bisa terima untuk bekerja di sekolah ini, aku juga tidak keberatan jika makan makanan sisa kalian semua... tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia bisa menerima keberadaanku... suatu saat nanti, dia pasti bisa menerimaku apa adanya..."

.

.

Sementara Kirio dan Kirika yang berada di kantor pribadi Kirio

"Kakak, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Seharusnya kau mendengarkan perkataan mereka kak! Apa kau tidak ingat janji mu pada Suzuka dan Kazuto?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas mereka... abaikan mereka, mereka tidak berguna sama sekali!"

"Apa saat ini suasana hati mu sedang buruk?"

"Kau benar Kirika, suasana hati ku saat ini sedang tidak baik... saat ini aku benar benar pusing Kirika... terlebih tentang masalah penutupan Sakuragaoka, aku sangat cemas..."

"Apa? Jadi berita itu benar? Tidak mungkin Sakuragaoka akan di tutup! Mana mungkin itu terjadi! Tidak semudah itu! Kau tidak akan mengizinkan mereka menutupnya bukan?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengizikannya! Tapi, tempat ini sudah terlilit hutang yang cukup banyak... aku sudah tidak bisa melunasinya lagi Kirika..."

"Jadi...? apa maksudmu? Apa Sakuragaoka benar benar akan di tutup? Bagaimana ini... apa kau tidak mempunyai cara lain?"

"Satu satunya cara saat ini adalah mengurangi pemborosan, dan juga mencari orang yang mau membeli tempat ini..."

"Apa katamu? Itu sama saja kita melelang tempat ini! Percuma saja pengobarnan kita selama ini jika pada akhirnya tempat ini akan di berikan pada orang lain! Bagaimana dengan murid murid... apa mereka tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini... aku juga tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja, namun apa boleh buat, kita tidak ada pilihan lain lagi Kirika... dan sekolah ini akan segera di ambil alih oleh orang yang mau membelinya, walaupun ini terjadi, mereka semua harus tetap belajar dan melakukan semuanya seperti biasa... aku harap, jangan sampai kau bocorkan masalah ini pada orang lain... kau mengerti!"

"Baik, aku pasti akan merahasiakan semua ini kak! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Karin dan Kujyou? Apa kau benar benar ingin mengusir mereka?"

"Masalah itu, aku serahkan padamu!"

"Baik, aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik! Terimakasih banyak kak! Aku yakin hal hal buruk seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi!"

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri... saat ini aku ingin sendiri.."  
>.<p>

.

.

Lalu, Kirika pergi menuju loteng atas...  
>yaitu tempat di mana saat ini Karin berada...<p>

"Karin, kakakku tidak akan mengusirmu pergi!" ucap Kirika yang membuka pintu kamar Karin dengan begitu semangat

"Apa? Apa kah itu benar?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa tinggal di sini..."

"Oh, terimakasih banyak nona... kau banyak membantuku... lalu, bangaimana dengan Kazune?"

"Kakak juga mengizinkan dia tinggal di sini... tapi, bukan sebagai murid tempat ini lagi... melainkan sebagai pembantu..."

"Terimakasih... tidak apa apa, aku mengerti... lagi pula di sini aku yang salah," kata Kazune lalu duduk di sebuah kursi

"Kalian tidak perlu berterimakasih,"

.

.

.

Sementara Kirio yang berada di kantor pribadinya...

Kirio POV

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus menyelamatkan tempat ini! Aku tidak boleh menyerah," kata ku yang mulai khawatir akan keadaan Sakuragaoka...

Kring...krriiing...kriingg... suara telpon berbunyi, sontak aku langsung menerima telpon tersebut...

"Halo, selamat malam... kebetulan saya pemilik Sakuragaoka Academy, oh ya... ya... ya... baiklah... APA? Iya... iya... terimakasih banyak! Kapan? Ah, iya... aku pasti bisa... baiklah... baiklah... terimakasih dan selamat malam..."

"Aku benar benar tidak mendega, di ujung ke putus asaanku dan sekian lama penantianku akhirnya ada orang yang mau membeli Sakuragaoka Academy... dan dia ingin bertemu denganku besok, pukul 11.00 am... aku harus segera cepat cepat tidur!" pikirku yang begitu bahagia...

Lalu, aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku... aku ambil kacamata tidurku... dan ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang begitu empuk... aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari esok...

Kirio POV end...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~~

"Kirika, aku pergi dulu ya! Tolong jaga murid murid dengan baik! Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu ketika aku pulang nanti, kau mengerti!"

"Baik kak! Aku mengerti, semoga dia jadi membeli tempat ini ya!"

Kemudian, Kirio pergi sesuai janji...  
>Lalu, saat Kirika hendak pergi ke lantai 2 tempat ruang kerjanya dan Kirio berada, tak sengaja dia bertemu dengan Karin...<p>

"Ah ternyata ada Karin... sedang apa kau di sini Karin?"

"Maaf jika aku menghalangi jalanmu..." ucap Karin yang sedang berdiri di tangga yang sama dengan Kirika dan menunduk nundukkan kepalanya...

"Tidak apa apa... apa kau sedang membersihkan tangga?"

"Iya, tapi seharusnya sudah selesai... karna aku keasikan melihat foto ibuku, jadi lupa waktu... maaf ya..."

"Foto ibumu? Memangnya ibumu pernah bersekolah di tempat ini?"

"Em, apa nona tidak tahu?"

"Yang ku tahu hanya nama orang tuamu saja, dan aku tidak pernah bertatap muka langsung atau melihat foto ibumu... jadi maafkan aku ya... kalau boleh tahu, orangtuamu yang mana?"

"Di sebelah sini, yang ini... di samping kanannya ayahku, dan di samping kiri tuan Kirio..." jelas Karin dan menunjukkan wajah ibunya pada sebuah foto lama yang terdapat di dinding dekat tangga...

"Jadi itu orang tuamu... mereka begitu keren...!"

"Apa?"

"Iya, ibumu cantik... mirip sekali denganmu... dan sepertinya ayahmu orang yang cerdas, sama seperti kau..."

"Nona bisa saja!"

"Oh ya Karin, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu... tolong bereskan ruang kerja ku dan kakakku, karna sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke luar sebentar, apa kau tak keberatan?"

"Tidak kok, aku bisa!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Karin!" ucap Kirika yang menepuk bahu Karin dengan tangan kirinya dan pergi meninggalkannya...

'Kau tidak berdosa, tapi kau menjadi sasaran kakakku karna masa lalu buruknya dengan orangtuamu... maafkan aku, karna aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh... maaf Karin..' kata Kirika di dalam hati...

Sementara itu, Rika yang kesal dan iri melihat Karin yang tidak jadi di usir...

"Wanita itu, benar benar... pintar sekali dia mencari muka! Tidak tahu malu! Lihat saja nanti, dia pasti akan di usir dari tempat ini! Rasakan akibatnya! Dasar penjilat!"

.

.

.

Kemudian, Karin pergi membersihkan ruangan Kirio terlebih dahulu...  
>Saat berada di ruang kerja Kirio...<p>

"Wah, berantakan sekali... di mana mana ada kertas, sebaiknya aku bereskan sekarang! Semangat!"

Karin pun membersihkan ruang kerja Kirio yang sangat berantakan, saat ia hendak merapikan kertas kertas yang berada di atas meja pribadi Kirio, dia melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru di atas meja tersebut...

"Kotak apa ini? Kira kira apa isinya ya?" kata Karin penasaran lalu membuka kotak kecil itu... saat ia telah membuka kotak itu...  
>"Wah, indah sekali! Batu berlian ini begitu indah! Ini mirip sekali seperti milik ibuku, apa aku bisa memilikinya juga? Apa aku bisa mengikuti pertukaran pelajar... hm, sudahlah sebaiknya aku letakkan ini di tempat yang aman! Dan harus segera bergegas membersihkan ruang kerja nona Kirika..." kata Karin lalu meletakkan kotak berisi batu berlian berwarna biru itu ke dalam laci kecil yang terdapat di meja kerja Kirio...<p>

Tampa sepengetahuan Karin, ternyata Rika melihat kotak kecil berisi berlian tersebut...  
>Setelah Karin pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Kirio, dengan cepat Rika mengambil kotak tersebut dan pergi ke kamarnya Karin...<p>

"Hanazono Karin, jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang... kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan aku... habislah kau!" ucap Rika dan meletakan kotak kecil berisi berlian itu kedalam sebuah lemari kuno yang berada di loteng atau lebih tepatnya kamar Karin yang sekarang...

.

.

.

Saat Karin sedang menyapu taman belakang Sakuragaoka Academy... tiba tiba saja dia bertemu dengan seorang pria...

"Apa kau salah satu murid dari sekolah ini?" tanya pria itu

"Siapa kau?" tanya Karin yang merasa heran...

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah sales dari sebuah perusahaan keamanan, aku ingin melihat lihat sekolah ini, siapa tahu sekolah ini membutuhkan keamanan..."

"Aku tidak tahu, karna tuan Kirio dan nona Kirika sedang tidak ada di sini..."

"Oh tak apa, kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling... dan siapa tahu saat kita sedang berkeliling mereka tiba di tempat ini..."

"Tapi, bagaimana ya... aku sedang membersihkan halaman taman belakang..."

"Bukankah kau salah satu murid sekolah ini?"

Saat orang misterius itu menanyakan hal tersebut, tiba tiba Ami datang memotong pembicaraan mereka...

"Karin, apa sudah selesai menyapu... hah, ada tamu ya... maaf tuan, kenapa kau tak mengajaknya masuk?"

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajaknya masuk, tapi dia ingin aku mengajaknya berkeliling dan melihat lihat di sekitar sini... tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa? Sudahlah ayo, dia kan tamu sebaiknya kau mengajak dia berkeliling sebentar, dan biar aku saja yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu... kau berkeliling saja ya!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Ami..."

"Sama sama..."

.

.

"Apa nama mu Karin?"

"Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri... perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin..."

"Apa kau salah satu murid di sini?"

"Dulunya sih iya, tapi sekarang tidak..."

"Loh, kenapa dulu? Apakah sekarang kau sudah lulus?"

"Anda ini orangnya lucu sekali ya, mana mungkin aku lulus di usiaku yang 15 tahun ini..."

"Lalu? Apa kau berhenti sekolah? Tapi itu sangat aneh, mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mau sekolah di tempat elit seperti ini..."

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa... orangtua ku meninggal, dan ini lah nasib yang harus ku terima... aku terpenjara di tempat ini, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa..."

"Apa kau menjadi tukang bersih bersih atau bisa di sebut pembantu?"

"Nah, ini adalah ruang teater di sekolah ini... tempatnya kedap suara dan udara, jadi semua yang terjadi ruang ini tidak akan terdengar ke luar dan sebaliknya... jadi jika kami mengadakan pementasan, ruangan yang lain tidak akan terganggu oleh suara brisik kami..."

Karin memperlihatkan satu per satu ruangan yang terdapat di Sakuragaoka Academy,

"Wah, ini bisa di bilang elit dan berkelas..."

Dan setelah semuanya selesai di perlihatkan, orang misterius itu pun pulang...

"Hati hati ya paman!"

"Iya, oh ya aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, apakah benar kau bekerja sebagai tukang bersih bersih atau pembantu..."

"Iya, tapi bukan hanya aku, Yuuki, Ami, dan Kazune pun juga begitu... ini semua karna orang tua kami telah tiada, tuan Kirio tidak mau jika kami belajar dan bersekolah seperti murid yang lainnya..."

"Oh jadi begitu, baiklah paman pergi dulu ya!"

"Hati hati ya paman!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Tuan, aku sudah mencari tahu tentang Sakuragaoka seperti yang anda inginkan... dan ini hasilnya, tuan bisa lihat sendiri..."

"Baik, terimakasih..." kata seorang pria namun warna kedua bola matanya tak sama, satu berwarna biru safir, dan satunya berwarna violet yang bernama Michiru Nishikiori

Kemudian, pria itu melihat kejadian tersebut, dan mendengar secara langsung rintihan rintihan seorang anak perempuan, tapi dia tidak bisa mengetahui siapa anak itu karna wajahnya tak terlihat...  
>Ia hanya bisa mendengarkan suara anak itu saja...<p>

"Kenapa suara anak ini terdengar tak aneh lagi bagiku? Apa aku mengenal dia...?"

"Tuan muda Michiru ini saya bawakan jus dan cemilan, anda sedang berpikir apa? Atau jangan jangan anda kurang enak badan?" tanya seorang pria yang sudah tua yang merupakan pelayan pribadi dan orang kepercayaan keluarga Nishikiori...

"Aku tidak apa apa... terimakasih untuk jus dan cemilannya, hanya saja... hanya saja..."

"Anda kenapa tuan?"

"Detektif tadi kemana?"

"Dia sudah pergi, apa perlu aku telpon untukmu tuan?"

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau kembali saja ke pekerjaanmu..."

"Baik tuan, jika butuh apa apa, kau tinggal panggil aku saja..." kata pelayan yang bernama Q-chan dan pergi meninggalkan Michiru...

.

.

.

Kemudian, laki laki yang bernama Michiru itu mengambil handphone warna putih abu miliknya dan menekan sebuah nomor di handphonenya, dan ternyata itu adalah nomor handphone Kirio...

"Halo selamat sore,"

"Sore, apa aku bisa bicara pada Kirio Karasuma, yaitu pemilik dari Sakuragaoka Academy?"

"Kebetulan dengan saya sendiri, ada keperluan apa?"

"Oh, aku minta maaf sekali padamu... karna tadi aku sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, apa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mengerti kau itukan satu satunya pewaris seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Nishikiori,"

"Kau ini bisa saja..."

"Apa kau jadi membeli dan memasukkan keponakanmu ke Sakuragaoka Academy?"

"Aku tidak bisa, karna pelayanan di tempatmu sangatlah buruk!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sekolah ku merupakan sekolahan terelit dan termewah di Jepang, tidak mungkin pelayanannya buruk!"

"Kau memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur! Tadi sore, saat kau tak ada aku sudah mengirim orang untuk melihat suasana dan keadaan tempatmu..."

"Dia pasti berbohong, kau datanglah besok dan lihatlah bagaimana bagusnya tempatku! Dia bisa saja menipumu!"

"Orangku tidak akan mungkin berbohong, dia sudah bekerja selama 10 tahun di tempatku, jadi aku sangat minta maaf, aku tidak bisa membeli dan menyekolahkan keponakanmu di tempatmu, karna aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa pada keponakanku! Maaf..."

"Tu...tunggu...tunggu dulu..."

Namun, saat Kirio belum selesai bicara Michiru telah menutup telponnya...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Benar benar!"

Dengan amarah yang tinggi, Kirio langsung menuju lantai 3, yaitu tempat loteng atas itu berada...

Sementara di loteng atas, ternyata Karin sedang berkelahi dengan Rika...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aduh sakit! Berhenti menarik rambutku Rika!"

"Kau diam saja! Kenapa kau tak kunjung pergi? Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Kau datang ke kehidupanku! Kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya! Ayo lenyaplah dari bumi ini! Aku sangat membencimu! Kenapa kau kacaukan semuanya?"

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku Rika! Lepaskan aku!"

"Karin, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau ayo cepat ikut aku!" ucap Kirio yang membuka pintu kamar Karin dan menarik tangan kanan Karin...

.

.

.

Semua murid yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam, Kirio memaki maki Karin bahkan memukuli Karin...

"Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau diam saja Kirika, kau...kau... karna kau... karna kau hidupku kacau! Kau sama saja seperti orangtua mu! Kau sama egoisnya seperti Kazuto! cepat bereskan barang barangmu dan pergi dari sini!"

Kemudian, Kirio mengambil semua pakaian Karin yang terdapat pada sebuah lemari pakaian yang bisa di bilang kuno, saat dia sedang mengambil pakaian Karin, ia menemukan kotak kecil berisi berlian biru yang seharusnya berada di tempat kerjanya...

"Aku tidak pernah menduga, ternyata kau seorang pencuri... benar benar... cepat pergi dari sini! Dasar manusia tidak tahu malu!" kata Kirio yang melempar barang barang Karin, dan meninggalkan Karin di luar pintu gerbang Sakuragaoka Academy...

"Bagaimana ini, aku harus tinggal di mana... aku benar benar tidak tahu apa apa... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Di saat Karin hendak ingin pergi, tiba tiba Kazusa keluar menemuinya...

"Kau yang sabar ya! Jangan pernah menyerah! Aku ingin melihat sendiri akhir dari kisahmu..."

"Em, aku mohon jaga Himeka untukku..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa..."

Karin pergi entah kemana...  
>.<p>

.

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang bersamaan namun di tempat yang berbeda...

"APA? Bagaimana mungkin? Jadi, Kazuto dan Suzuka sudah meninggal? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Lalu, di mana anak mereka? Dan sudah berapa tahun mereka meninggal?"

"Sudah sekitar 2 tahun mereka meninggal, dan saya tidak tahu di mana anak mereka, maaf tuan..."

"Sekarang kalian semua harus cari anak itu! Aku mau kalian menemukannya! Sekarang juga!"

"Siap tuan..."

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Selama ini anak mereka tinggal di mana? Semoga dia baik baik saja!" ucap Michiru yang khawatir dan duduk di sebuah sofa...

"Tuan, sudah saya siapkan makan malamnya..."

"Maaf, sepertinya malam ini aku tidak makan malam... kau makan saja sendiri..."

"Tapi tuan, nanti kau bisa sakit, dan saya sudah masakkan kepiting kesukaanmu... saya akan sedih jika tuan tidak memakannya..."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan segera..."

Malam itu hujan turun begitu deras, karna kelelahan dan tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana...  
>Kemudian Karin tertidur di sebuah rumah tua yang tak berpenghuni...<p>

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Apa? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku pasti akan segera kesana! Iya, iya, terimakasih banyak... Akhirnya, ku temukan dia..."

Michiru langsung pergi menuju tempat yang di maksud,

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia sedang tertidur... dari semalam dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, saat aku hendak pulang ke rumah, aku menemukan dia di sebuah rumah tua yang tak jauh dari rumah ku ini..."

"Apa? Semalaman dia tak bergerak?"

"Iya, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya... saat aku menemukannya, seluruh badannya pucat seperti mayat... dan saat aku membaca koran, aku kembali melihat wajah anak itu, dan setelah itu aku menghubungimu..."

"Bagaimana ini... tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku ingin melihat keadaan keponakanku..."

"Baik tuan muda..."

Sementara itu, Kirio yang berada di Sakuragaoka Academy...

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tempat ini tidak mungkin di tutup! Aku mohon, beri aku waktu! Aku pasti membayar hutang hutang ku, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi... aku mohon!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi kau tidak pernah membayar hutang hutangmu juga... aku lelah menunggu, kau sendiri yang bilang 'JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA MELUNASI HUTANGKU, MAKA SITALAH SAKURAGAOKA ACADEMY' apa kau masih ingat itu?"

"Aku mohon, satu kesempatan lagi! Aku akan melunasi semuanya! Beri aku waktu untuk mengatakan pada murid murid ku! Aku mohon..."

"Baiklah, aku beri kau waktu 2 hari, setelah itu aku akan datang lagi! Kau mengerti!"

"Iya, baik...baik... aku pasti akan melunasi hutang hutangku!"

Sementara Michiru yang sedang bersama Karin...

"Karin, aku mohon sadarlah..."

Tiba tiba, Karin bermimpi bertemu dengan ibunya...

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu! Selama ini ibu pergi kemana? Aku sangat rindu padamu bu!" ucap Karin yang memeluk ibunya di dalam mimpi

"Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu sayang... kau harus jaga dirimu baik baik... jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit..."

"Ibu, aku ingin pergi bersamamu... aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian... bawa aku ke surga bu... aku lelah berada di sini, aku sendirian dan kesepian..."

"Karin, ibu tak bisa sayang... tinggallah bersama paman Michiru, dan jangan pernah sesekali kau membalas semua kejahatan orang lain kepada dirimu dengan kejahatan, tapi balaslah kejahatan dengan kebaikkan..."

"Kenapa aku tak boleh egois ibu? Kenapa aku tak boleh membalas mereka semua? Kenapa orang bisa egois, kasar, tidak perduli padaku sementara aku tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu bu?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengerti, bangunlah Karin... bangunlah sayang... kau akan mengerti nanti... bangunlah..."

.

.

"Karin, kau sudah sadar?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa kau tak ingat? Ini aku, paman Michiru!"

"Maaf, aku tak mengingatmu... maaf... benar benar maaf..."

"Tak apa, aku mohon pulanglah bersamaku... kau akan merasa aman jika bersama paman..."

"Em..."

Kemudian, Michiru membawa Karin pulang ke rumahnya...  
>Michiru meminta pelayannya untuk merias wajah Karin...<br>Karin yang tadinya berkuncit dua dan memakai pakaian jelek, berubah derastis...  
>Rambutnya terurai panjang, dan memakai gaun yang indah...<p>

'Seperti Princess!' ucap Karin di dalam hati yang melihat dirinya di cermin...

"Wau... cantik sekali! Kau sama seperti kak Suzuka! Hanya umurmu lebih muda, jika kau seumuran denganku, sudah ku jadikan istri..."

Karin hanya membulatkan matanya...

"Paman hanya bercanda... ayo duduklah.. apa sekarang kau mengingatku?"

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya...  
>Kemudian, Michiru mengambil sebuah foto yang terletak di kamarnya...<p>

"Apa kau mengingat ini? Saat kau masih tinggal di Amerika, orangtua mu menolong ku... saat itu aku bukanlah siapa siapa dan tidak punya apa apa, setelah aku bertemu dengan ayahmu, hidupku berubah... aku bisa menjadi sukses seperti ini karna orang tuamu... aku sangat kaget ketika mengetahui orangtua mu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, aku sangat khawatir pada mu..."

"Apa kau paman si mata aneh?"

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku juga! Benar kau benar! Dulu kau suka sekali bermain kuda kudaan bersama ku! Akhirnya kau ingat juga!" ucap Michiru lalu memeluk Karin...

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan paman..."

"Selama ini, kau tinggal di mana?"

Kemudian Karin menceritakan semua kejadian dan kisah hidupnya dari awal pindah ke Jepang hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Michiru... setelah mendengarkan semua cerita Karin, Michiru menelpon Kirio dan memintanya datang menemuinya di rumah mewah miliknya...

"Tuan, nona muda, yang kalian tunggu telah datang"

"Persilakan dia untuk masuk"

"Baik..."

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi!"

"Aku memang tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi aku harus bertemu denganmu..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin bertemu, tapi keluarlah..."

"Apa? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan lihatlah kenapa kau memakai pakaian mewah seperti itu? Cepat kembali! Kau tidak pantas memakainya!" ucap Kirio dan menarik tangan kanan Karin...

"Lepaskan aku... aku tidak mau kembali bersamamu lagi! Aku benci kau! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Kau selalu menyiksaku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Ayo cepat kembali bekerja!"

"Lepaskan dia! Dia tak ingin ikut bersamamu...!"

"Paman, tolong aku... aku tak ingin ikut bersamanya!"

"Apa? PAMAN kau bilang? Sebenarnya ada drama apa ini?"

"Kau tahu keluarga Kujyou?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak ada urusan dengan keluarga itu!"

"Kau tahu jika kekayaan keluarga Kujyou melebihi kekayaan keluarga Nishikiori? Dan kau tahu, orang yang akan mewarisi semua harta kekayaan itu adalah dia! Orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingku ini... anak yang bernama Hanazono Karin akan menjadi pewaris tunggal seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Kujyou... dan kau akan menyesal nantinya..."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Dia... tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi pewaris tunggal! Ini bohong...ini bohong!"

"Kenapa tak mungkin? Kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan Kirio..."

"Hanazono Karin, bagaimana rasanya kembali menjadi putri? Kau pasti sangat senang... selamat atas keberuntunganmu kali ini..."

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi putri... di setiap saat aku selalu ingin menjadi putri, karna putri sejati bukanlah berasal dari jumlah harta yang ia miliki, tapi dari sini... berasal dari hati yang murni dan suci... itu lah putri... yang selama ini tak kau mengerti..."

"Selamat Karin..." ucap Kirio menahan rasa malu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Michiru...

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, karna ada pekerjaan yang mendesak Michiru pulang ke Amerika...

"Kau harus ingat, tidak boleh telat makan, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungilah paman... dan yang akan menjagamu adalah Q-chan... jika ada yang tak kau sukai dari pelayanan Q-chan, tolong beri tahu paman!"

"Baik, aku tahu itu... aku pasti akan sangat puas dengan pelayanan Q-chan... terimakasih banyak paman untuk semuanya..."

"Ini bukan apa apa di bandingkan pengorbanan orangtuamu untukku... paman pergi dulu ya! Jaga dirimu baik baik...!"

"Iya, hati hati di jalan ya!"

Ternyata Karin mengambil alih Sakuragaoka Academy dan menjadi pemilik sekolah tersebut, Karin pun bersekolah di tempat itu dan berhasil mengikuti pertukaran pelajar seperti yang dia inginkan...

Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu, kelulusan itu pun datang...

"Selamat ya Himeka! Kazusa selamat!"

"Iya! Selamat juga ya Karin!"

"Selamat ya tuan putri!"

"Kau bisa saja! Kau sendiri telinga kelinci..."

Kemudian, saat mereka bertiga sedang asik mengobrol Rika datang menghampiri mereka...

"Selamat ya... tunggu sebentar, kenapa kalian langsung pergi, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian, aku tahu selama ini aku selalu membuat kesalahan, jadi maaf kan aku!"

"Kami mencintaimu Rika!" ucap Karin, Himeka, dan Kazusa lalu memeluk Rika...

"Hy...hy...hy! ayo cepat, sebentar lagi saatnya kita berfoto kelulusan! Ayo siap siap, Karin tolong panggilkan kakak ku ya!"

"Baik nona Kirika!"

.

.

.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi saatnya berfoto bersama..."

"Baiklah aku tahu, beri tahu yang lain aku akan datang sebentar lagi..."

"Baik..."

"Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu nona pemilik..."

"Apa? Saat ini aku masih menjadi muridmu tuan,"

"Bukankah hari ini hari kelulusan? Kau sudah resmi menjadi pemilik yang baru!"

"Walaupun aku telah membeli sekolah ini, tapi kau akan tetap menjadi kepala sekolah dan pemilik tempat ini!"

"Aku ada hadiah untukmu!"

"Apa? Bukankah anda sangat membenci murid yang bernama Hanazono Karin?"

"Kali ini malaikat baik lagi datang ke tempatku... ini..." ucap Kirio dan memberikan kotak kecil berwarna biru...

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

"Wah, ini kan...inikan... ini kan berlian untuk murid yang paling baik dan juga cerdas! Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Aku tidak pantas menerimanya!"

"Tak apa... kau sudah mengharumkan nama Negara dan Sekolah, aku bangga sebagai kepala sekolah mu...!"

"Terimakasih banyak tuan..."

"Oh satu lagi, setalah lulus ini kau mau meneruskan kemana?"

"Aku akan bersekolah ke Paris, tempat ibuku sekolah dulu..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berfoto, semua orang pasti sudah menunggu"

"Em..."

Semua murid memakai pakaian begitu rapi dan juga keren... mereka memegang sebuah bunga berwarna putih di tangannya untuk berfoto...  
>Kazune, Yuuki, Ami, Himeka, Kazusa, Rika dan semua orang terlihat begitu bahagia...<p>

"Baiklah, satu dua tiga senyum!"

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian...

"Hy, ayo cepat kemari! Apa kau mau aku tinggalkan?"

"Kenapa sikapmu begitu dingin padaku? Kita ini kan pasangan suami istri, bersikaplah manis untukku!"

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kau ini?"

"Ayo kejar aku!"

"Kazune tunggu aku! Hy Kazune...!"

.

.

.

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

**~A Little Princess~**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**


End file.
